III CRÓNICAS NUPCIALES
by AyameDV
Summary: SECUELA. Por fin el 17 de mayo ha llegado, y todo está listo para la boda más esperada… Terry & Candy SECUELA 2. Después de un compromiso y antes de LA boda, un encuentro muy necesario y especial tiene que darse…
1. CN 1- 17 de mayo

¡Hola a todo mundo!

Como de costumbre, lo prometido es deuda y traigo la muy publicitada boda de nuestros queridos rebeldes, un oneshot escrito con mucho cariño, todo ternura y felicidad… ojalá no se aburran x.X

Secuela de mis otros dos fics, por lo que si no los has leído, quizá quieran visitarlos para tener mejor idea de ciertos detalles de este nuevo; aunque se comprende perfectamente el contexto si no les late la idea de ir y leer otras dos historias antes n.n

Como siempre, gracias por regalarme de su tiempo para leerme, un placer que estén por aquí.

Y también mil gracias a quienes dejaron reviews como invitados en el epílogo de Listen to your heart, sus hermosas palabras me incentivan a seguir creando historias de Terry y Candy… ¡Abrazos a todas!

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. Si fuesen míos… ya estarían casi listos los capítulos de la animación de CCFS, y en SS, los protagonistas serían los dorados y nos los de bronce :-P

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

 **Advertencia:**

Fic dulce… tierno… romántico… cero dramas, cero cosas raras… autocomplacencia en su mayor expresión ¡je, je! Y eso sí, contiene una escena candente, si a alguien no le grada ese tipo de lectura, favor de omitir esa parte pues no afecta el desarrollo ni la comprensión del resto del fic.

¡Gracias y disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

 **CRÓNICAS NUPCIALES- 17 de mayo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terry estaba de pie, con la mirada perdida… sus ojos intentaban encontrar algo en qué enfocarse mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacia algunos meses atrás… cuando se sentía presa de la más profunda desolación y oscuridad. Recordaba que ni siquiera cuando estuvo recluido en el San Pablo, pensándose no deseado, abandonado; ni siquiera entonces se sintió tan derrotado y vacío…

Ese dolor que le sofocaba desde el centro mismo del alma había sido la causa de que casi se autodestruyera… afortunadamente Albert le hizo ver que había que seguir adelante, con la frente en alto; y así lo hizo… solamente que ese tormento que llevaba en el corazón no cedía ni un milímetro… hasta que llegó ella…

Esa chica castaña y de mirada verde oscuro que lo sacó de su hoyo negro particular y le hizo abrir los ojos; sí, esa misma que ahora se acercaba a su persona, con una linda sonrisa y mirada divertida, ¿qué hubiera sido de él si esa extraña francesa no se hubiera atrevido a decirle todo lo que le dijo en aquélla noche? Pues que seguramente seguiría con la cabeza metida en un agujero, cual avestruz asustada… Los zafiros se enfocaron en los olivos de ella; le sonrió de lado, con ese gesto tan característico suyo, y metió las manos a los bolsillos para disimular el ligero temblor que se había apoderado de ellas minutos antes, la espera le parecía eterna…

\- Bonjour tresor – saludó con elegancia la joven, que radiante y feliz por él lo abrazó y le plantó un buen beso en cada mejilla.

\- Bonjour cherie – correspondió él al saludo, aunque menos efusivo. Seguía intentando simular estar tranquilo.

Curiosamente, y a pesar de ser el maravilloso actor que era, en esos momentos poco y nada podía hacer para controlar la ansiedad y los nervios. La chica a su lado lo sabía, y con ternura le tomó ligeramente del brazo, para acercarse a su oído y, sonriendo traviesa, susurrarle sin perder ni un ápice de estilo, algo que hizo que el castaño por poco soltara una sonora carcajada, pero que al final hizo que sólo sonriera abiertamente*, relajándose casi por completo… casi…

Estaba por responderle, pero entonces ella sin dejar de sonreír divertida, le hizo una seña con la cabeza y lo dejó para irse a colocar a su lugar, al lado de las otras tres chicas que vestían justo igual que ella… y luego el conjunto de cuerdas que estaba en el lugar empezó a tocar, por fin, la anhelada melodía que indicaba solamente una cosa, eso precisamente que era lo que con tantas ansias esperaba él…

.

..

.

La habitación era amplia e iluminada totalmente, el sol entraba a raudales por los magníficos y enormes ventanales del lugar. Las paredes estaban decoradas en tonos crema y amarillos tenues, con pisos de mármol también en color crema que tenían ligeros visos dorados y cafés, hermosas persianas en tonos beige y amarillo pálido y muebles de estilo clásico blancos.

La chica estaba mirándose al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba estratégicamente colocado al centro del lugar… se viró un poco y suspiró… Desde en la mañana, antes de empezar a arreglarse, sus dos madres habían ido a visitarla y darle algunos consejos, querían verla nuevamente antes de que se convirtiera oficialmente en una mujer casada… le llevaron flores, todo su amor y sus más sabias recomendaciones, así como una preciosa Biblia previamente bendecida, para que tuviera siempre en casa una guía espiritual. Ella soñadora recordó cómo se llenaron los ojos de las buenas mujeres de alegría y lágrimas al abrazarla y desearle la mayor de las felicidades, a ella y a su futuro esposo; estaban tan felices las tres… era maravilloso tenerlas con ella en ese día tan mágico y especial en su vida, ahora seguramente ya estarían en el jardín, esperando que la boda empezara, acompañadas por supuesto de los niños del Hogar de Pony, quienes por ningún motivo podían faltar en un momento como este; ni Tom Stevens y Jimmy Cartwright, con sus respectivos padres.

Volvió a la realidad entonces, y estudió nuevamente su reflejo en el espejo y volvió a sonreír…

El vestido era soberbio, con la blusa ajustada a su preciosa silueta; era de crepé de seda natural opaca, con escote de corazón y sin tirantes, pero iba cubierta por otra blusa de encaje de hilos de seda con diminutos cristales bordados a mano, de cuello redondo y sin mangas, que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la estrecha cintura remarcándola de manera notable; la falda estaba hecha de muchas y vaporosas capas onduladas en las orillas y en corte vertical, de organza de seda opaca, que ampliaba su vuelo conforme llegaba a los pies de la chica, dejando una cauda corta tras ella; parecía un ramo de flores abiertas en esplendor. El color del vestido no era blanco si no marfil, lo que le daba a la novia un aire angelical y dulce. Llevaba su cabello recogido en un elegante, moderno y nada ajustado chongo medio, con algunos rizos sueltos y un tocado de flores pequeñas y delicadas rodeando la parte de abajo de su moño. No llevaba velo, pero sus aretes eran largos y finos, con unas pequeñas esmeraldas dando un discreto toque de color a su imagen; también llevaba una delicada pulsera en su mano derecha, pues en la izquierda su único adorno era ese precioso anillo de compromiso que él le diera unos meses atrás, allá en Nueva York… La pulsera era un detalle especial, hecha de oro florentino, tenía un par de pequeños dijes con las iniciales T y C, que estaban unidas en una pequeña argolla que las sostenía de la finísima cadena; y que por supuesto fue un regalo de Terry para el cumpleaños de su pecosa, que habían celebrado unos días atrás.

Sonrió nerviosa y giró un poco nuevamente, como queriendo confirmar que todo estaba en su lugar. El movimiento de su vestido era suave y ligero; la belleza y elegancia del diseño no le restaba comodidad en absoluto.

\- Es perfecto… ¡Luces maravillosa Candy! - escuchó una hermosa voz a sus espaldas. Sus esmeraldas miraron por el reflejo del espejo a la dama que le hiciera el cumplido, y sonriente se giró para acercarse a ella, que le llevaba su ramo. Este era un sencillo pero elegante buqué natural de tulipanes marfil y durazno, atados con una preciosa y larga cinta de seda natural verde esmeralda.

Este listón era parte de la tradición de llevar algo nuevo, algo usado, algo azul y algo prestado que la chica pecosa decidió seguir, como una manera de divertirse un poco y darle gusto a sus amigas y suegra. La cinta era lo usado, y se la había obsequiado Albert; era la que usara en el cabello su hermana Rosemary en algunas ocasiones. El rubio se la había entregado con todo el amor que le tuvo a su hermana mayor, y que ahora se transmitía a su hermana pequeña. Candy la recibió con lágrimas en los ojos y prometió conservarla y cuidarla como uno más de sus queridos tesoros.

Lo nuevo era, evidentemente, su ajuar; que por expresa (y ruidosa) insistencia de la siempre fashionista Annie, había encargado a una exclusiva casa de modas parisina, con presencia en la ciudad de los rascacielos.

Lo prestado eran los aretes que portaba; eran de la gran actriz madre de Terry. Sí, se dice que lo prestado daba buena suerte si era de alguna novia que haya sido muy feliz, y quizá este no era el caso precisamente; pero ella le explicó que esos pendientes fueron un regalo del duque, en la época en que estaban juntos y felices, que por lo tanto representaban una gran dicha para ella; y que estaba segura le darían la mejor de las vibras a la nueva etapa que su hijo y nueva hija empezarían.

Y finalmente lo azul, que era cortesía de sus amigas Annie y Patty. Era un detalle muy peculiar y que prácticamente no se veía pues estaba en la suela de sus zapatos; en medio, entre la parte que toca el piso y el tacón, habían decorado la suela con la leyenda "I do" (Acepto), una palabra en cada zapato. Las letras estaban formadas con pequeños circones azules (del color de los zafiros), firmemente pegados en la lisa superficie; y solamente se podrían ver cuando la feliz novia se hincase en la misa, si acaso los vuelos de su bella falda dejaban ver algo.

\- ¡Gracias señorita Baker! – exclamó la rubia emocionada. –Apenas puedo creer que finalmente llegó el día en que seré la esposa de Terry – agregó con la voz casi entrecortada y los ojos llenos de ilusión.

La elegante mujer le sonrió con ternura; para ella también era increíble que por fin su amado hijo pudiera cumplir con su más caro sueño, después de verle prácticamente destruido y en el fondo de un abismo…

\- Sí, es maravilloso que hayan recapacitado hija, ¡soy tan feliz por ustedes! – exclamó Eleanor. Le dio un ligero abrazo, temiendo desajustar algo en el bello atuendo de su nuera, y le besó ligeramente la mejilla, que estaba maquillada con un sutil tono durazno iridiscente, lo que daba un precioso toque de luz a su ya de por sí iluminada expresión. – Pero por favor, llámame simplemente Eleanor – pidió con travesura.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Fuimos muy tontos y tercos ¿verdad? Eleanor…– rio alegremente la chica, para luego encogerse de hombros un tanto apenada al reconocer su actitud original. La hermosa actriz sonrió divertida, y mientras le acomodaba uno de los rubios mechones para dejarlo perfecto, la miró con cariño antes de hablar.

\- La verdad es que si ¡je, je! Pero gracias al cielo se dieron cuenta a tiempo y ahora están aquí. –

Entonces miss Baker le pidió esperar un momento, fue y sacó su celular del pequeño bolso que llevaba y sin reparo alguno tomó algunas fotografías de la joven, que sorprendida no atinó a hacer más que reír nerviosamente. Ya andaba por ahí revoloteando la fotógrafa especializada en bodas que Patty había insistido en contratar (ella estaba estudiando periodismo y la fotografía le gustaba, además su recomendada era su maestra y sabía que era excelente); cuyo paquete incluía un sinfín de imágenes de los preparativos de la boda, despedidas de solteros, sesión de compromiso (aunque para Terry y Candy eso ya había sido un momento de ellos dos y de nadie más, y simplemente ignoraron por completo esa parte); fotografías con las damas de honor, de las familias, los amigos, de los padrinos del novio, de los momentos en que ambos se preparaban para el enlace y un montón de ideas más; con el afán de capturar e inmortalizar cada pequeño detalle de tan esperado día.

Así, esta dichosa fotógrafa, que hay que admitir que era bastante discreta y procuraba ser casi como un fantasma a fin de captar la esencia exacta de cada instante, sin que nada se sintiera presionado o forzado; atrapó en su cámara el cómo las hermosas suegra y nuera convivían unos momentos antes del enlace, su complicidad y cariño quedaron plasmados para siempre en unas bellas fotografías que después serían la delicia del apuesto novio. Con todo y que él ya estaba un poco, bastante, MUY harto de tenerla rondando por ahí desde hacía ya varios días.

Entonces llegaron las dos damas de honor más importantes; ataviadas en sus lindos vestidos confeccionados con las mismas telas que el de la novia, pero los de ellas eran en color palo de rosa y el diseño era estilo griego, dándoles un aire sofisticado y a la vez etéreo. Ambas habían ayudado a prepararse a la enfermera, pero tuvieron que ir a terminar de acicalarse ellas mismas antes de ver la imagen completa de la radiante novia; así que al entrar, las dos se emocionaron tanto que sus ojos se humedecieron de contentas, casi corrieron a mirarla luego de saludar apresuradas a la madre de Terrence; Annie la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar despacio, para admirarla completamente, mientras Patty ponía las manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla, con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Dios mío estás magnífica Candy! – dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo, sin ponerse de acuerdo. Las tres rieron por ello y se abrazaron, emocionadas.

\- Chicas las dejo, nos veremos en la ceremonia. Por favor no tarden mucho o mi pobre hijo entrará en modo Grandchester, o tendrá un ataque de nervios – les pidió divertida Eleanor, antes de salir para darles un momento a solas a las entrañables amigas. Las chicas rieron nuevamente y prometieron no hacerles esperar tanto.

Cuando la hermosa actriz salía, entraron las otras dos damas de honor, que eran Karen Klaise, y la castaña amiga de Terrence, que recién habían terminado de arreglarse y ahora se unían alegremente al cortejo y al cotilleo previo al enlace.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa Candy? – preguntó ilusionada Patty.

\- Yo… bueno sí, un poco – confesó la pecosa, mirándose una vez más al espejo. Nunca había sido vanidosa, pero este día era especial y quería lucir perfecta para su aristócrata arrogante.

\- ¡Yo en tu lugar estaría aterrada! – dijo Annie, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

\- Eso te lo hubiera creído antes Annie, pero ahora ni tú – le dijo muy seria la chica de anteojos, que ese día llevaba unos lentes de contacto (pupilentes), y se veía muy hermosa.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – rieron todas con el comentario, y la pelinegra primero entrecerró los ojos, medio ofendida, pero después se unió a las risas.

\- Yo en cambio, estaría MUY ansiosa… - acotó Karen con picardía retocándose el labial frente al espejo. Ella se había vuelto buena amiga de todas las chicas desde que aceptara ser dama de honor de la rubia; eso sí, no dejaba de lado su leve altanería y coquetería.

\- ¿Ansiosa por qué? – preguntó Patty inocentemente

\- ¡Ay Patricia! ¡Pues por la noche de bodas! – respondió sin empacho Britter, provocando el sonrojo en las blancas mejillas de la novia y la aludida, y las risas apagadas de las otras dos mujeres – Por cierto Candy, no olvidaste empacar tus regalitos de la despedida de soltera ¿verdad? – preguntó maliciosa la ojiazul, y con ello los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos, pero antes de poder decir nada, la chica Letellier soltó una risa suave que se cubrió discretamente con el dorso de su enguantada mano izquierda, porque en realidad casi soltaba una risotada recordando esos "regalitos"…

\- Desolée… - se excusó, cuando todas la miraron – Es que pusiste una expresión de susto muy graciosa Candy -

\- ¡Es cierto ja, ja, ja! Casi que me la creo linda ¡ji, ji! – soltó la actriz con soltura, y pues nuevamente estaban riendo todas.

\- ¡Oye! – quiso protestar Candy, pero la emoción que sentía en ese momento era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, por lo que su queja no tenía ninguna fuerza realmente, se limitó a reír feliz de la vida…

\- Y Candy, ya tenemos todo listo para la sorpresa de Terry – le dijo la francesa, con un guiño pícaro, a lo cual todas asintieron con la misma expresión.

Y la fotógrafa seguía atrapando imágenes… ahora las 4 damas de honor se ayudaban unas a otras a terminar de colocar sus accesorios, retocaban peinados y maquillajes y bromeaban…

Y mientras las jóvenes charlaban un poco; Candy se acercó a la ventana, desde donde se podía apreciar el enorme jardín de la mansión de las rosas. Buscaba encontrar al dueño de sus suspiros, mismo que sabía debía encontrarse ya cerca del altar, seguramente acompañado por su padre y amigos, y por supuesto de Stear y Archie, con quien finalmente había terminado de congeniar mejor; tanto, que ellos serían sus padrinos de bodas. Tristemente desde donde ella estaba, no lograba ver más que las piernas de los caballeros bajo las telas y flores que cubrían y decoraban el espacio. Suspiró resignada a verlo hasta que ella misma llegara a la misa.

El lugar de la ceremonia religiosa había sido decorado con montones de flores de las mismas tonalidades que se usaran aquélla noche que Terry le entregó el anillo a su amada rubia, y sí, también había buqués de "Dulces Candy" colocados en hermosos ramos por todo el pasillo que guiaría a la novia. Se había montado un pequeño altar de madera clara cubierto por un toldo color crema y decorado en gasa del mismo color; se dispusieron elegantes y cómodas sillas para los asistentes, dejando el respectivo pasillo al medio, y también todo estaba cubierto por bellas telas de suave y elegante caída a modo de toldos, para proteger a todos del sol.

.

..

.

\- Pareces nervioso – la voz del Duque de Grandchester, casi tan profunda como la de su hijo, se dejó escuchar al lado izquierdo del actor; se le podía notar un cierto toque de diversión, pues jamás pensó volver a encontrar tal ansiedad en los ojos de su rebelde hijo.

\- ¿Que 'parezco' nervioso dices? ¡Ja, ja, ja! No es verdad… ¡Lo estoy! – admitió entre risas el ojiazul; sintiendo entonces la cálida mano de su padre en su hombro, dándole silencioso apoyo y una leve sonrisa, que dejaba ver lo muy feliz que estaba el caballero. – Disfruta a partir de hoy, hijo, solamente sé muy feliz – le dijo un emocionado Richard, antes de retirarse a ocupar su lugar.

\- Ya falta poco Grandchester, controla tus nervios; o al menos disimula como el gran actor que eres – soltó Archie, burlándose un poco a costillas del estresado aristócrata. Como única respuesta recibió una mirada suspicaz de los entrecerrados ojos del británico, antes de que el elegante soltase una risita sarcástica.

\- Vamos Terry no le hagas caso – medió Stear, siempre ecuánime. – Ya sabes que le encanta molestarte. Además por más que lo intentes, dudo que puedas disimular la cara de terror que tienes ahora ¡ja, ja, ja! –

\- Mejor no me ayudes ¿quieres? – acotó el nuevo Hamlet, entre muecas fingidas de ofensa.

En eso llegó Eleanor, que estaba maravillosa en su vestido de blusa tipo camisa color marfil y falda azul zafiro, emulando el tono de sus ojos, que compartía con su hijo. Confeccionado en tela mikado tenía la blusa en mangas tres cuartos con los puños doblados, escote amplio en V, abierto desde los hombros y cuello con solapas también amplias, cruzada al frente. Terminaba con un detalle discreto de flor de la misma tela, al lado izquierdo de la marcada cintura de la dama. La falda, con un ligero drapeado que subía en diagonal desde medio muslo, caía en corte A hasta el piso, arrastrándola ligeramente. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un elegante moño bajo, cargado al lado derecho de la cabeza; usaba unos aretes de dos perlas en caída vertical, con un zafiro al medio de ellas. El collar que llevaba era de tres hilos cortos de perlas, rematado con un broche de zafiros y diamantes que los mantenía juntos; este broche quedaba del lado izquierdo del grácil cuello de ella. Saludó a todos los presentes, de los cuales dos jóvenes la miraban todavía extasiados de tener tan cerca a su actriz favorita…

Se colocó orgullosa al lado derecho de su hijo, admirándolo sin reservas, como solamente una madre podría hacerlo. Si normalmente Terrence era un sueño hecho realidad, este día en especial era sencillamente sublime; con su esmoquin negro y un pequeño adorno de flores color durazno pálido en la parte superior izquierda del saco. Había pensado en recogerse el cabello en una coleta baja, pero al final decidió que eso no iba con su personalidad libre y rebelde, y que solamente se acomodaría un poco hacia atrás sus rebeldes mechones laterales con un mousse de apariencia húmeda para el cabello, y dejaría su flequillo cubrir parte de sus cejas, como siempre. Como resultado, su melena lucía seductora y elegantemente alborotada, peinada con los dedos para que se vieran mechones relajados, pero sin perder nada de estilo. Él no necesitaba de nada más para lucir arrollador, ya la naturaleza lo había obsequiado con el aspecto de un dios griego y dos luceros que eran sus ojos. Sus labios delgados y perfectamente delineados se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa al advertir a su madre acomodándole el moño. Luego las blancas y suaves manos de miss Baker se posaron en las solapas del saco oscuro, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que protestaban enérgicamente por escaparse de los bellos ojos de ella. Terry entonces tomó las manitas de su madre, para besarlas ambas sin dejar de sonreírle… un "gracias madre" se dibujó en la boca de él, sin emitir sonido. Entre ellos era así, en los momentos más emotivos, no necesitaban hablar para comprenderse. Ella lo besó en la mejilla dulcemente y se apartó un momento, deseaba secarse las gotas que ya cruzaban sus tersas mejillas, y también ayudar a coordinar a tres de las damas de honor, que ya estaban llegando y se colocaban un par de escalones abajo, frente al lugar donde estaban los señores.

Un momento después, llegó hasta él la chica Letellier, que era la dama que faltaba; y lo dejó con una carcajada trabada en la garganta antes de irse a su respectivo lugar…

.

..

.

Unos minutos antes de que Candy bajara para su muy anhelado momento, Albert llegó hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su rubia hermanita y sus damas; quienes salieron inmediatamente después de saludar al patriarca de los Andley, esperarían en el pasillo unos momentos más, entre risas, ocurrencias y ultimar detalles de la dichosa sorpresa para el novio.

Cuando el ojiazul llegó hasta ella, la pecosa estaba sentada retocando por enésima vez su peinado y maquillaje, tenía su ramo al lado; hasta donde llegó su padre adoptivo para colocarse en cuclillas y besarle la mano con dulzura. Luego se levantó y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo, para admirarla, como ya hubieran hecho Eleanor y sus damas.

\- Estás bellísima pequeña, pareces un ángel – su mirada estaba cargada de orgullo y cariño.

A su mente vinieron muchas imágenes con esa traviesa que se había ganado su corazón desde que la viera por primera vez allá en la colina de Pony, cuando apenas tenía escasos 6 años y le recordara tanto a su amada y fallecida hermana. El rescate en la cascada, cómo la consoló al morir Anthony, sus encuentros en Londres y en el Blue River, cómo ella lo ayudó y cuidó cuando tuvo amnesia… recordó los días aciagos al regreso de ella de Nueva York y el terrible dolor del que fue presa durante tantos meses… Y ahora estaban aquí, ella como la más bella novia que él recordase haber visto, y él como el orgulloso hermano mayor que la entregaría al hombre de su vida…

\- Albert… - habló la rubia, quedito y feliz – Yo… gracias… - él se sorprendió por un momento.

\- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber; ella miró fijamente las aguamarinas que eran los ojos de su benefactor, y sonriendo le explicó.

\- Por siempre haber estado para mí, por haberme adoptado y enviado a estudiar a Londres… por no dejarme sola y… - Él ya no la dejó continuar.

\- Ssshhh… no tienes qué agradecer nada Candy; todo, absolutamente todo te lo has ganado. No puedo pensar en una mejor hermanita para mí, en una mejor prima para los chicos o una mejor mujer para Terry. – Sonreía con la mirada y hablaba suavemente, como siempre. – Eres un pequeño sol que ilumina las vidas de quienes te rodeamos… no mereces menos que ser total y absolutamente feliz; así que promete que lo serás, que no volverás a dejar escapar a tu amor y tu felicidad jamás… Aférrate de tu esposo y juntos enfrenten todos los obstáculos que se presenten, siempre mirando en la misma dirección, sin soltarse nunca… - hablaba con emoción contenida – Y recuerda que siempre contarás conmigo para lo que sea, soy tu hermano mayor, y siempre seré responsable por ti. – Ella estaba a punto de llorar, pero él atajó cualquier lágrima traviesa guiñándole un ojo y ofreciéndole el brazo para salir. – Llegó el momento, no debes llorar o tendrás que retocar otra vez tu maquillaje y Terry explotará de los nervios allá abajo ¡je, je! – bromeó un poco.

La chica sonrió tímidamente, pero decidida aceptó el brazo que le ofrecían, tomó su ramo y avanzó con calma…

.

..

.

El Canon de Pachelbel anunciaba la entrada de ella, su amada y bellísima pecosa… los invitados se pusieron de pie y él se quedó ahí, flanqueado por sus padres y tras él sus dos padrinos. Cuando vio que esa angelical visión que era su prometida se acercaba, se quedó sin habla… Cuando la conoció, le pareció una chica muy linda y simpática, aguerrida y valiente; después, con el paso de los meses, se dio cuenta de que desde que la vio, se enamoró de su alma, pero no le era indiferente el hecho de que cada vez era más hermosa. Con la primera separación la dejó de ver siendo adolescentes, para después encontrarse con una linda joven, dulce y siempre vivaz… luego, cuando se reconciliaron, la encontró simplemente preciosa, convertida en toda una mujer capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquiera… pero esta joven que ahora se acercaba lentamente del brazo de su mejor amigo y suegro, era simplemente de otro mundo… era una diosa envuelta en sedas y encajes, que lo miraba con los ojos más verdes y enamorados que él haya visto jamás… ella se veía radiante cuando por fin llegaron al final de su caminata… cuando William Albert Andley depositó la delicada mano derecha de la chica, en su propia mano…

\- Te entrego a la más preciosa y valiosa de las joyas Terrence, protégela y ámala con tu vida – le dijo el patriarca con una sonrisa franca y mirada serena.

Terry solo atinó a asentir levemente sin quitar sus ojos de ella, por un instante dejó de respirar cuando Candy, su Candy, le dedicó esa indescriptiblemente bella sonrisa que solamente era para él, el inglés besó con suavidad los dedos de ella y entonces se colocaron en sus lugares, para dar inicio a la ceremonia…

\- Estás bellísima… - le susurró en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, logrando que la chica se sonrojara, antes de bajar los ojos y responderle que él estaba divino.

Fue una boda muy hermosa, con miradas cómplices y sonrisas enamoradas de los novios, risas emocionadas de las dos damas principales, emoción contenida del padre y los padrinos de él y hermanos de ella, y por supuesto lágrimas de felicidad de las madres de ambos. Cuando llegó el momento de intercambiar votos, fue él quien tuvo la palabra primero, dejando atrás las clásicas promesas, diciendo a cambio frases distintas y llenas de amor:

\- Candice White Andley… Prometo amarte apasionadamente, en todas las formas ahora y para siempre, - y la miró con travesura en sus ojos, provocando un ligero sonrojo en la rubia - prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida y saber siempre que en lo profundo de mi alma, no importa si algo nos intenta separar, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro. Prometo mirarte todos los días y sentirme el hombre más afortunado del mundo. - Y sonreía con tal dulzura que la pecosa sentía que moriría de amor en ese preciso instante - Te amaré siempre, diga lo que diga, haga lo que haga, sufra lo que sufra, duela lo que duela, pase lo que pase, sea como sea, de cerca o de lejos, siempre te amaré y te protegeré. Prometo amar tus sonrisas, tus enojos y tus pecas - y aquí le guiñó un ojo travieso, provocando risas en todos los asistentes - hasta el fin de mi vida; y aún en las siguientes mi alma siempre, siempre será compañera de la tuya… - **

Y entonces colocó una hermosa argolla de oro blanco y platino, gruesa, que tenía esmerilada una línea de cristal de diamante color zafiro en relieve hacia adentro, y un pequeño diamante blanco al centro, en su fino dedo; con manos ligeramente temblorosas por la emoción, luego la miró a los ojos, sonriéndole con infinito amor.

Después fue el turno de la pecosa, quien luchaba por no derramar las lágrimas que la tenían amenazada con brotar sin control en cualquier momento.

\- Terrence Graham Grandchester… Prometo ser siempre tu mayor admiradora. – y de nuevo risas suaves de todos, en especial de ella - Crearemos una familia juntos, que se basará en la risa, la paciencia, la comprensión y el amor. Prometo no solo hacerme vieja a tu lado, sino también crecer junto a ti. Te amaré cada día a través de los días tranquilos, así como a través de los días tormentosos, ayudándote en los momentos de duda y apoyándote en los momentos de decisión. Así como te di mi mano para que la tomaras, hoy te entrego mi alma, para que hagas con ella lo que más quieras. – la chica hablaba con emoción contenida y con las mejillas en un tono carmín, radiante de amor inmenso. - Prometo anteponer tu felicidad a la mía. Prometo defenderte de los demás, incluso si estás equivocado. – Y aquí ella guiñó un ojo divertida, ante la mirada suspicaz de él - Prometo amarte el resto de nuestras vidas, y las que puedan seguir, como te amé desde el primer instante en que te vi… - **

Y también ella puso la argolla en el largo dedo anular de Terry; esta era diferente de la suya en el color de la línea de cristal, que era verde esmeralda, y no llevaba el pequeño diamante al centro; para después entrelazar sus dedos con los de él y perder sus esmeraldas en los radiantes zafiros del aristócrata, antes de volverse a mirar al sacerdote, que continuó con la ceremonia, hasta llegar al tan anhelado "los declaro marido y mujer".

\- Puede besar a la novia - le dijo el hombre, que podía asegurar que en su larga vida nunca había visto novios más enamorados, emocionados y felices que ellos. Silenciosamente elevó una oración más por la felicidad de estos nuevos esposos, pues de algún modo sentía que la merecían más que nadie. No estaba equivocado…

Terrence no perdió tiempo y tomando el rostro pecoso de su ahora esposa entre las manos, se acercó para besarla pausadamente, permitiéndose saborear esos labios deliciosos, que ahora le sabían a ambrosía pues era la primera vez que la besaba como marido y mujer. Renuente terminó la caricia y pegó su frente a la de ella, mirándola con devoción y sonriendo con tal felicidad, que el sol palideció de envidia ante tan magnífica luz que aquél muchacho irradió. Candy tenía lágrimas de felicidad recorriendo sus sonrosadas mejillas, mientras sonreía extasiada perdiéndose en el azul profundo de los maravillosos ojos de su ahora esposo…

\- Damas y caballeros, les presento al Sr. Y la Sra. Grandchester – dijo con alegría el padre, iniciando un aplauso para la radiante pareja.

Entonces se fueron acercando todos para felicitarlos. Se sentía un ambiente de gran alegría y emotividad, pues los ahí presentes habían sido testigos del dolor tan desgarrador que cada uno viviera cuando estuvieron separados, unos más de cerca que otros; y también esas mismas personas vieron la manera en que dejaban todo ese tormento atrás, dando paso a la plenitud y desbordante torrente de amor que guardaban el uno para el otro; finalmente Terry y Candy, habían vuelto…

.

..

.

El área del jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción después del enlace religioso, era una explosión de luces colocadas como estrellas pendientes de las telas que decoraban los toldos, las mesas redondas tenían como centros de mesa velas color marfil rodeadas de infinidad de flores de las mismas tonalidades que el resto de la decoración, mezcladas con series de diminutas lucecillas; también había pedestales altos con más montones de flores y pequeñas luces, así como muchas lámparas que simulaban ser velas cortas colocadas estratégicamente en el mullido césped alrededor de las mesas. La pista había sido fabricada especialmente para la ocasión, era un gran rectángulo formado con fondo de acrílico que contenía iluminación cálida, y arriba una capa de grueso vidrio opaco.

Y ahí estaban todos charlando y disfrutando de los cócteles que se ofrecían, mientras que la orquesta, discretamente colocada en el fondo del jardín tocaba relajante música chill-out para ambientar. Los novios no se separaban ni un instante, iban de un lado a otro saludando a sus invitados; era muy simpático verles charlar cada uno por su lado pero sin soltarse de la mano.

El duque entonces se acercó a ellos, con su andar elegante y presencia imponente, pero con un aura relajada que su hijo pocas veces le había conocido; quería contarles de su regalo de bodas, el cual con total premeditación, alevosía y ventaja era directamente para su nuera, la cual no se negaría a recibir nada de su suegro. El inteligente caballero lo sabía, así como sabía que si intentaba entregarle algo a su orgulloso retoño, este lo mandaría por un tubo más rápido que aprisa, por ello fue que ideó astutamente lo que ahora haría.

\- Terrence, Candy, hijos – les dio un cariñoso abrazo a ambos, mirándolos con una mezcla de orgullo y nostalgia. – Saben que pueden contar conmigo cuando lo necesiten, y quisiera recomendarles que por favor nunca permitan que el orgullo les gane ninguna batalla, por experiencia propia sé que eso no deja nada más que amargura y soledad… - los jóvenes miraron una sombra cruzar por los ojos grises del duque, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza por la lamentable suerte que el cano hombre tuvo que correr, ya fuera por su propia mano, como por las imposiciones de una familia como la de la casa Grandchester, en una época no tan liberal. El hombre suspiró antes de sonreír ligeramente. – ¿Lo prometen? – quiso saber, con un ligero nudo atenazándole la garganta.

\- ¡Claro que sí!– respondió de inmediato la pecosa, con una sonrisa cariñosa.

\- Prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para controlar esa característica tan Grandchester, padre – fue la sedosa voz del histrión quien dijo esto.

\- Bien. – respiró aliviado y contento - Ahora si me permiten, deseo hacerle saber a Candice que mi obsequio de bodas fue enviado a su departamento en Nueva York, por lo que no podrán verlo hasta que estén de regreso de su luna de miel, en casa. – Esto extrañó un poco a la rubia, más no a Terry, que sospechaba que su padre algo tramaba.

\- Padre, de una vez te advierto que no… - empezaba él a protestar, intuyendo algo, pero el mayor solamente sonrió de lado, para interrumpirlo.

\- El regalo fue enviado al departamento de ambos, pero va dirigido a tu bella esposa Terrence, especialmente para ella; así que tú no puedes opinar. – Y diciendo esto, hizo una ligera inclinación de la cabeza antes de retirarse (escaparse en realidad), pues ya Archie estaba fungiendo como coordinador del evento y al parecer avisaría que era hora del brindis.

Y así, fue Albert quien obviamente tomó el micrófono, con evidente emoción reflejada en cada palabra y mirada que les dirigió a ambos.

\- Candy, Terry… ¡Gracias al cielo que por fin se casaron ja, ja, ja! – risas generales – Realmente ha sido un camino muy duro el que ustedes recorrieron desde que eran los dos rebeldes del San Pablo, hasta ahora – entonces sus azules ojos se llenaron con un poco de nostalgia. – No entraré en detalles que prácticamente todos conocemos aquí; - y les obsequió una mirada cómplice a los novios, quienes le sonrieron de vuelta, y estaban tomados de la mano en su respectiva mesa, a la cual si dirigieron cuando el duque huyó - pero sí quisiera decirle a todo mundo que este par de intrépidos, valientes, generosos, nobles y maravillosos seres humanos que hoy finalmente han contraído nupcias, merecen más que nadie toda la felicidad del mundo, durante toda su vida. – Candy estaba muy emocionada escuchando atentamente, con los ojos brillantes y toda sonrisas; por su parte Terry se mostraba sereno, pero en sus hermosos zafiros se dejaba notar un destello de orgullo y agradecimiento hacia su rubio amigo. – Muchachos, de verdad les deseo que el amor que se tienen siga creciendo, que sea eterno y que en todo momento prevalezca entre ustedes esa complicidad que les caracteriza, siempre fueron los mejores amigos también, ¡que eso no cambie! Terrence, permite que la alegría de esta pequeña revoltosa te contagie cada día; y Candice, deja que mi querido y astuto amigo te enseñe a cuidarte más de aquéllos malintencionados que siempre tendrán envidia de su felicidad y de su vida. Por favor amigos, brindemos por el amor de estos jóvenes, por su nueva vida juntos para que la luz y las bendiciones los acompañen el resto de su camino ¡Salud! – terminó el patriarca, levantando su copa e invitando al resto a hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡Salud! – corearon los presentes, antes de saborear la magnífica champaña.

Y entonces, nuevamente Archie, que se autoproclamó maestro de ceremonias, anunció que era momento del primer baile oficial del Sr. Y Sra. Grandchester; ante sus palabras, el castaño tomó a su pecosa de la mano para guiarla al centro de la pista, mientras se empezaban a escuchar las dulces notas de Enchantement*** pieza elegida personalmente por el británico como sorpresa para su enfermera; y que si bien no era el tradicional vals, sí expresaba deliciosamente lo que él deseaba decirle a Candy… además, ellos no eran una pareja convencional precisamente…

Mientras se movían al compás de la música, se miraban con infinito deleite, perdidos en la presencia del otro, en su aroma, en su abrazo… compartían sonrisas deslumbrantes y el mundo a su alrededor se había desvanecido. La mano derecha de Terrence reposaba posesiva en la cintura de la chica, y la izquierda acercaba la de ella a su corazón, entonces se acercó al oído de la rubia para susurrarle el coro de la melodía, con esa maravillosa voz que él poseía – il mio unico amore… il mio universo… -

Y ella se ruborizaba; no solamente por las bellas palabras que le cantaban al oído, si no por el estremecimiento que esa acariciante voz le provocaba, sentía el cálido aliento del joven rozarle la piel y creía que caería derretida en ese preciso momento. Se aferró de su marido y lo miró con tal devoción, que él pensó que podría perderse en esas lagunas verdes por el resto de su existencia.

\- Te amo Candy… - fue lo que simplemente dijo él, que en realidad era hombre de pocas palabras, estaba decidido a demostrarle ese amor en todo momento. La miraba con adoración, con entrega y con pasión, y le sonreía solamente a ella, la miraba solamente a ella… - Pareces una diosa Candy, una diosa pecosa, eso sí – le bromeó, divertido y guiñándole el ojo, travieso, con lo que se ganó una mueca divertida de ella.

\- Nunca cambiarás, mocoso engreído… - reía ella, pero lo dijo con absoluta dulzura. Él sabía que ella jamás le llamaba de ese modo para ofenderlo, era su muy peculiar modo de hablarse.

\- ¿Quisieras que cambiara? – preguntó él, aun bailando y apoyando la cabeza de la chica en su pecho.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – se apresuró ella a responder, levantando la mirada para dirigirla a la zafírea de él – Eres perfecto así como eres… - le dijo dulcemente y sonrojada.

\- Lo sé – contestó él sonriendo altanero, antes de reír más abiertamente. Ella solamente rodó los ojos…

Y entonces terminó su canción, cuando esto sucedió, lentamente dejaron de moverse, y Terry se inclinó para besarla, dando un ligero mordisco a su labio inferior y un par de besitos antes de dejar ir esa boca que tanto lo enloquecía. Los aplausos se dejaron escuchar otra vez, y al momento en que la música volvía a escucharse, el menor de los Cornwell invitaba a todos a unirse a la pareja en la pista de baile.

Se acercaron entonces Eleanor y Richard a solicitar bailar con la feliz pareja, mientras el resto de sus amigos llegaban también. Así estuvieron bailando un buen rato, conviviendo con todos y degustando deliciosos canapés y cócteles, pues la cena sería servida hasta después de un tiempo, ya que la ceremonia había sido después de la hora del almuerzo.

En la pista estaban por supuesto los padrinos del novio, las damas con sus respectivas parejas y de pronto ellas bailaban con Terry y ellos con Candy… Luego de la deliciosa comida, y en un instante en que decidieron descansar un poco de tanto bailar y pasarla de maravilla, los rebeldes estaban charlando con el novio de la francesa; el enigmático y elegante Camus De Sauveterre, quien les felicitaba nuevamente y les estaba contando alguna cosa que tenía muy interesado a Terrence, y que a Candice la hacía sonreír sin terminar de enterarse del todo del tema, algo de uno de los libros de Albert Camus, su compatriota.

\- Gracias nuevamente por tomarse el tiempo otra vez para acompañarnos. – le dijo entonces Candy al guapo caballero, con una agradable sonrisa que el hombre correspondió ligeramente.

\- Por cierto ¿dónde está nuestra amiga? – preguntó el aristócrata sin afán de incordiar, si no genuinamente curioso.

\- Debe andar por ahí dando órdenes. – se encogió de hombros el cuestionado sonriendo divertido. – Además tiende a desaparecer repentinamente – respondió Camus con simpleza.

\- ¿No te preocupa que le pase algo cuando desaparece? – preguntó la enfermera, un tanto sorprendida por la calma que le veía al francés.

\- En realidad no; - empezó a responder el hombre – me preocupan más aquéllos que se topen con ella y tengan el desatino de hacerla enfadar – dijo él muy serio, para el desconcierto de la pareja, y levantando una ceja al tiempo que escaneaba discretamente los alrededores, para ver si la localizaba. No le tomó demasiado tiempo; la encontró hablando con las otras tres damas, aparentemente coordinando algo pues hacía movimientos como dando indicaciones ¿por qué no le sorprendía? Pensó, con una risita escapando de sus apetecibles labios; antes de que las mujeres se separaran y su novia se dirigiera directamente hasta donde ellos charlaban.

\- Y hablando de la reina de Roma, llega mademoiselle Gadget y se asoma – bromeó Terrence usando el nuevo apodo que le diera a su amiga, cuando la mencionada finalmente iba llegando hasta ellos.

\- ¡Terry! – le llamó la atención la rubia –Es investigadora, no inspectora– le corrigió, aludiendo al sobrenombre que su gallardo esposo había usado.

\- Es lo mismo – fue la simple respuesta del británico, ante la divertida mirada del francés que disimulaba lo mejor que podía la gracia que le había causado el apodo; se preguntaba si ella ya estaría enterada de eso.

La castaña venía con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, y cuando llegó a su destino, tomó del brazo a la novia para simplemente llevársela de ahí, ante la cara de incredulidad del posesivo Grandchester y la sonrisa que De Sauveterre trató nuevamente de esconder, sin mucho éxito por cierto.

\- ¡Te la devuelvo en un rato trésor! – fue lo único que la condenada le dijo al pobre hombre.

Sintió una mano amiga en el hombro, antes de escuchar un – Descuida, no hay lugar más seguro en el mundo para tu chica, que al lado de la mía… - el inglés no comprendió realmente por qué el peliazul decía eso, pero no tuvo más remedio que resignarse y suspirar para seguir platicando; plática a la que se unieron repentinamente Stear, Archie y Albert, y hasta el duque.

Unos 10 minutos después, aparecieron en la pista dos chicas que no habían visto antes, vestidas con unos leggins negros y top crops color plateado, de cuello tipo halter; llevaban botines negros de estilo industrial, con calcetas del color de las blusas cuyos bordes sobresalían de la orilla del calzado; se colocaron al centro y mientras una música muy sugerente empezaba a escucharse, las jóvenes empezaron a mover ligeramente las caderas hacia un lado y luego al otro, entonces se escuchó al micrófono la clara voz de la Letellier.

\- Madames et monsieurs, su atención por favor. – les llamó, y todos pusieron sus ojos en ella, que sonreía acercándose al novio y amigos. – Chicos, ¿alguien puede traer una silla s'il vous plait? –

Cuando Kyllian acercó una, ella agradeció e hizo tomar asiento al extrañado británico.

\- Terrence, mon cher; - empezó a hablar mientras con un gesto displicente lo invitaba a mirarla a ella, pues el ojiazul estaba muy interesado siguiendo los contoneos de las bailarinas frente a él. – ¿Sabes? Tenemos un obsequio para ti, pero necesitamos que estés sentado y atento – le contó cómplice al oído como si fuese un secreto entre ellos, pero con el micrófono pegado a sus labios - ¡Mira! – y extendió el brazo izquierdo señalando a la pista, en donde ya habían aparecido también Karen, Annie y la misma Candy; ataviadas las dos primeras con un atuendo igual al de las otras dos mujeres, pero con el top de color oro viejo, y la rubia… bueno lo dejó boquiabierto, pues ella vestía casi igual pero llevaba la blusa color rojo Ferrari y un escote en v bastante pronunciado… - ¡Disfrútalo mon ami! – le sugirió ella retirándose de ahí, para dejar el micrófono en su lugar y luego acercarse a Patty, quien en ese momento se había adueñado de la tornamesa y ella personalmente se encargaba de la música.

La melodía que ya estaban danzando las bailarinas entonces tomó más volumen, al tiempo que las otras tres jóvenes tomaban sus lugares entre ellas, dejando al centro a la nueva señora Grandchester; y empezaron a bailar la muy sexy Black Velvet, de Alannah Myles. Los silbidos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando las cinco bellas chicas se contoneaban y bailaban al ritmo de la sensual pieza. Obviamente no faltaron quienes empezaron a grabar vídeo con su celular, y la fotógrafa que no perdió un solo movimiento.

Terry estaba boquiabierto y patidifuso, tenía los ojos tan abiertos, que casi parecía que con ellos abarcaba todo el lugar sin necesidad de girarse. Los muy seductores movimientos de su esposa y de las otras chicas lo tenían anonadado y claro, feliz, MUY feliz; pues nunca imaginó que esa pecosa pudiese bailar de semejante modo. Mientras las cuatro acompañantes hacían movimientos elegantes y rítmicos, la enfermera se acercó hasta casi llegar al actor, entonces a la voz de _A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees,_ se arrodilló frente a él de manera por demás sexy, poniendo sus manitas en las rodillas de él para obligarlo a separar las piernas y mirarlo seductora, balanceando los hombros de un lado al otro y con una sonrisa que casi lo dejó catatónico; se tuvo que sostener del borde de la silla para no saltar de ahí y raptar a Candy en ese justo y preciso instante… Claro que los gritos, silbidos y aplausos emocionados no se hicieron esperar, y entonces cuando parecía que la pecosa haría algo más atrevido pues se acercó bastante a su esposo, se levantó casi rozando su rostro con el de marfil de él, y giró hacia atrás para volver junto a las demás y continuar la presentación, hasta que la pieza llegó a su fin y las cinco quedaron juntas, todavía moviendo la cadera al ritmo de la música, hasta que esta se dejó de escuchar.

Todos los presentes estallaron de júbilo y aplausos eufóricos una vez que ellas terminaron, felicitaban a todas y los chicos estaban ya rodeando a Terrence, que seguía con una gran sonrisa pintada en su hermosísima cara y sin poder creerse que esa dulce niña que lo volvió loco desde siempre, se hubiese transformado en semejante mujer, capaz de seducirlo con solo una mirada…

\- ¡¿Wow Terry que sorpresa no?! – le preguntaba Kyllian, que al igual que Terry estaba embobado por la participación de Karen, que para ese momento ya era su novia oficial.

El aludido no atinó a contestar nada, solamente asintió observando fijamente a la pequeña pecosa que se acercaba a él, con paso demasiado lento para el gusto del castaño.

\- ¿Te gustó el obsequio que preparé especialmente para ti, amor? – cuestionó ella, toda pícara y traviesa, paseando un dedo juguetonamente por el pecho de Terry, quien ya se había quitado el saco y moño hacía rato.

Por toda respuesta él la tomó de la cintura y la nuca para darle un beso brutal, para beneplácito de los que alcanzaban a mirar, que otra vez irrumpieron en aplausos y vítores. Cuando por fin se separaron, ambos voltearon a agradecer a todos sin dejar de abrazarse ni de sonreír.

\- Annie… eso fue… fue… - hablaba Archie que tampoco cabía en sí del asombro, ninguno de los caballeros tenía idea de lo que las chicas habían planeado.

\- ¿Te gustó Archie? Era especialmente para Terrence, pero yo bailé sólo para ti – le dijo la pelinegra, coqueta.

\- ¡Fue increíble! – apreció él mostrando cuánto le había gustado con cada expresión facial que tenía. - ¿En qué momento lo prepararon? – atinó a preguntar, mientras ella sonreía satisfecha al ser abrazada por la cintura y recibiendo una serie de besos cortos en los labios.

\- Pues la verdad la idea fue de la amiga de Terry; la sugirió el día del estreno de la obra, cuando estábamos en el bar ¿recuerdas? Estuvimos charlando sobre detalles de la boda pues estábamos sus cuatro damas de honor, y ella le preguntó a Candy si le gustaría hacer algo especial para su prometido en la fiesta. Entonces propuso la canción y Karen dijo que ella conocía una coreógrafa genial que nos podía ayudar; y aquí tienes el resultado. –

\- Vaya… pues fue una excelente idea. – concedió el joven.- ¿Y por qué la otra dama y Patty no bailaron? – quiso saber el de ojos color miel.

\- Bueno, Patty dijo que ella no se atrevería a bailar de ese modo, y que prefería ayudarnos con la música; y la amiga de Terry explicó que debido a sus ocupaciones no podría estar en todos los ensayos, y que no deseaba arruinar la presentación por no tener la suficiente práctica. –

\- Wow, me alegro que tú sí lo hicieras – le dijo el joven con voz seductora a su novia.

.

Por su parte, Terry estaba buscando el modo de escapar de esa fiesta de una buena vez con la rubia; ese baile lo había dejado gratamente sorprendido y emocionado, pero también había encendido cada célula de su cuerpo…

Estaban en la pista bailando nuevamente, ella se había vuelto a cambiar y ahora llevaba un vestido parecido al de las damas de honor, pero también era color marfil. Entonces el británico aprovechó que la mayoría de los invitados estaban distraídos y la fue guiando a la orilla de la pista y luego, tomándola de la mano la llevó hacia unos árboles que los ocultaban de todos; ahí, la acorraló contra el tronco de uno para empezar a besarla con pasión, mientras sus traviesas manos iban de la espalda a la cintura y caderas de la joven, que con suspiros entrecortados se dejaba hacer, pero al mismo tiempo reía y trataba de alejarlo.

\- Terry… la fiesta… debemos… - pero no lograba articular una frase completa entre besos y caricias ardientes.

\- No importa… no nos extrañarán, vayámonos de una vez – urgía el joven marqués con voz enronquecida y dejándole suaves besos en el cuello.

Y Candy, que sinceramente tenía el mismo deseo de escaparse lo miró fijamente, y sonriéndole, tomó su mano con decisión; él por supuesto sonrió triunfalmente, y empezaron a correr a la salida, ansiosos.

\- ¡Hey ustedes dos! ¿A dónde creen que van? – escucharon la amable pero firme voz de Stear, ante la cual se detuvieron, habiendo sido pescados en su huida cuando él volvía de sabría Dios dónde. Candy se sonrojó fuertemente, mientras que Terry suspiró sonoramente cerrando los ojos.

\- Stear, amigo… - empezó el aristócrata a explicar, pero los brillantes ojos del inventor le indicaron que sabía perfecto lo que tramaban, y que en realidad estaba de acuerdo pero quiso jugarles una pequeña broma.

\- Váyanse ahora, yo los cubro; en su coche están listas sus maletas, León los llevará al hotel y mañana al aeropuerto ¡pero apúrense o los descubrirán! – Los apuró, guiñándoles un ojo.

\- ¡Gracias primo, te debemos una! – Dijo Terry, llamándolo por primera vez de ese modo, logrando que la chica a su lado sonriera gratamente sorprendida.

Y así, los recién casados se fueron sin despedirse de nadie, aunque todos en la recepción los comprendían perfectamente, por lo que la fiesta continuó sin ellos hasta entrada la noche.

.

..

.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación que habían solicitado para esa noche, antes de su partida a Nueva York por la mañana, desde donde saldría el crucero; ninguno perdió tiempo para lanzarse a los brazos del otro. Apenas entraron, Candy se abrazó al cuello de su esposo, quién dando tumbos en medio de ardorosos besos, logró cerrar y asegurar la puerta con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía de la pequeña cintura a la rubia.

No era la primera vez que estaban juntos, por lo que la timidez de los primeros encuentros empezaba a dar paso a la confianza y entrega absoluta; sin embargo, sí era su primera vez como esposos, y esto le daba al momento un tinte surreal, especial y largamente añorado… era casi como si fuese realmente la primera vez que intimaran.

\- Terry… - susurraba entre suspiros la enfermera, que estaba encantada recibiendo las ardientes caricias de él.

Y es que luego de la sorpresa en la fiesta de bodas, él había quedado con una total y arrebatada necesidad de hacerla suya. Aun así, se detuvo unos momentos para tomar aire y admirar a la beldad que ahora era su compañera de vida, que lucía maravillosa con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Él dio un rápido vistazo a la suite que les asignaran, la cual fue especialmente preparada para unos recién casados, con flores y velas aromáticas, así como una botella de champaña y dos copas, fresas solas y cubiertas con chocolate y variedad de frutas. Con prisas, él la dejó sentada en la cama mientras se apresuraba a bajar la intensidad de las luces y destapar la botella de Dom Perignon para servir el espumoso y ambarino líquido en las altas y delicadas copas.

\- Salud, señora Grandchester – brindó él, chocando brevemente los cristales, produciendo un delicado sonido tintineante, complemento perfecto para la sonrisa seductora que el inglés le regaló a la chica. Ella se sonrojó al instante, correspondiendo con una sonrisa tímida, pero mirada ardiente.

\- Salud, señor Grandchester – respondió ella antes de dar un sorbito a la burbujeante bebida, sin dejar de mirarlo.

.

Eso fue todo lo que Terry necesitó para apurar de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba en su copa, para después dejarla a un lado y quitarle de las manos la suya a Candice, que reía divertida con la urgencia desplegada por su muy apuesto marido. Él se acercó de nuevo con pasos felinos, definitivamente era como un tigre al acecho, mirando fijamente las esmeraldas de ella, hasta quedar frente a frente… la tomó de las mejillas para besarla casi con un roce, sus labios trémulos apenas tocaron los de ella, para luego bajar por el mentón y cuello de la chica, dejando un camino de besos húmedos que ella disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior; luego, él pasó las manos a la espalda de la joven, para bajar despacio y sin pausa el cierre del vestido, que terminó en la alfombra a los pies de la cama… Ella esta vez no perdió tiempo y también empezó a deshacerse de las prendas que no la dejaban admirar y saborear el esculpido y masculino cuerpo de su amado. Cuando estuvieron solamente con la ropa interior encima, él la cargó desde el trasero y ella rodeó la cintura del castaño con las piernas, y su cuello con los brazos, regalándose ambos con besos apasionados y recios, empezando a jadear con más deseo en cada caricia.

Cayeron sobre la cama, y él de inmediato la tomó de las muñecas para ponerlas sobre la cabeza de ella y sujetarlas con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha acarició suavemente desde el cuello de ella, pasando por entre los montes de la rubia, el abdomen y el ombligo, hasta llegar al borde del perlado bikini… ella respiraba agitada mirándolo hacer y sabiéndose amada y deseada. Entonces él metió la mano bajo la seda y se dirigió hasta el centro de ella, que ya estaba húmedo; y dejó que sus dedos subieran y bajaran con lento ritmo, logrando acelerar la respiración de su esposa, que en suspiros lo llamaba y se retorcía levemente tratando de liberar su manos, que él mantenía firmemente sujetas; él se deleitaba con el tacto de la delicada piel que sus dedos acariciaban, y con la vista de la bella mujer que se debatía entre el placer y la desesperación de no poder hacer nada… Terry entonces introdujo un dedo en ella para estimularla, pero siendo que él mismo estaba casi listo debió ceder y liberar las blancas manos de la joven, que de inmediato se posesionaron en su cuello para atraerlo y besarlo con intensidad casi salvaje.

Ella paseó sus dedos por la espalda del joven y luego también dejó que sus extremidades se aventuraran dentro del bóxer de él, para apretar firmemente el torneado trasero del ojiazul, quién gimió quedito en medio de los besos que se daban. Terry se sostenía con ambas manos a los costados del cuerpo perfecto de la enfermera, y ella entonces lo atrajo con vehemencia para enredar los dedos en las sedosas hebras castañas de él, ella tironeaba de la única prenda que todavía cubría la virilidad del británico, pero él la detuvo y con una sonrisa endiablada negó un par de veces, logrando que la sorpresa se mostrara en las esmeraldas de ella. Entonces, él la viró y dejó que los rizos que empezaban a liberarse del chignon que ella usaba, le acariciaran la nariz cuando él empezó a besar y lamer la espalda de la chica, pasando sus dedos por la columna, sintiendo como cada vello de ella se erizaba con su contacto… se deshizo del sostén, y Candy suspiraba, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que ese atrevido mocoso le despertaba. Entonces sintió cómo él intentaba colocar una almohada bajo sus caderas, a lo cual ella un poco indecisa se giró un instante para tratar de verlo - ¿Terry? – preguntó, intentando averiguar qué tramaba. Él se limitó a guiñarle un ojo y con su mano libre la ayudó a levantar el derrière para acomodarlo como él buscaba… Entonces, deslizó sus dedos por el borde de la prenda de ella, para luego empezar a bajarla asegurándose de pasar cada dedo por la carnosa superficie de los glúteos de ella, como arañándola sin lastimarla; cuando hubo llegado a medio muslo, llevó sus labios al redondo trasero y lo besó con amor y deseo, la chica estaba sorprendida pues antes él no había hecho algo como eso… las sensaciones eran deliciosas, pero la incertidumbre y la pena mermaban un poco su deleite, se quiso revolver, nerviosa, pero él la detuvo en su lugar, colocando la palma de su mano izquierda en la cintura baja de la chica, mientras terminaba de sacar el pequeño pantie y lo tiraba por ahí. - ¿Terry? - volvió a llamar ella, cada vez más ansiosa al sentir la ardiente boca de su esposo subir en un camino de besos y lamidas por la parte posterior de sus muslos hasta llegar nuevamente a su trasero, que tomó con ambas manos para que levantara un poco más y poder alcanzar la intimidad de ella desde atrás y saborearla… Candy se tensó un poco al principio, pero al sentir la calidez y el amoroso cuidado que él ponía en sus demostraciones de deseo y amor, decidió relajarse y dejarse llevar, ¿no era su esposo quien le prodigaba de tan atrevidas sensaciones y caricias? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él ciegamente? En ello estaba cuando una pequeña revolución se dejó sentir en su interior, su bajo vientre estaba respondiendo sin temor a todas las deliciosas sensaciones, así que dejó de luchar y estrujó la tela bajo ella, llamándolo de nuevo pero ahora con anhelo y demandante. Terrence entonces sonrió y dejó lo que hacía para volver sobre sus huellas húmedas en la tersa espalda de la joven, y luego la volvió a girar para probar una y otra vez los turgentes senos de su pecosa amada y acariciarla por completo sin descanso…

Pero Candy no estaba dispuesta a dejar a su adorado rebelde sin placer, por lo que en un arrebato de fuerza lo tomó del cabello para obligarlo a levantar la cabeza y mirar sus oscurecidos zafiros y su boca entreabierta y jugosa, que no perdió tiempo en besar, para luego girar y quedar encima de él, con su humedad sobre la masculinidad de Terry, aún cubierta por la tela negra, misma que se apresuró a sacar para deleitarse con la sublime vista. Llevó las manos hasta él y sintiendo la tersa superficie lo acarició de arriba hacia abajo, arrancando roncos gemidos de la garganta del actor, que se dejaba llevar, entonces ella imitándolo un poco, lo besó desde los labios hasta llegar a esa viril parte, que lamió y mordisqueó con cuidado, casi logrando hacerlo terminar… Entonces decidió pagarle el favor de sus muy lanzadas caricias y lo obligó a girarse, cosa que él hizo con una mirada suspicaz pero sonriente, ella copió cada beso y toque que recibiera antes de él, dejando que sus manos fuesen bastante atrevidas, logrando que Terrence diese un ligero respingo y se girara de inmediato para atraparla entre sus brazos, al tiempo que ella reía de su hazaña y él la retaba, medio en broma medio en serio – Hey pecosa lanzada, ven acá y deja eso para otra ocasión – y reclamó los labios de ella con pasión y exigencia, al tiempo que la dejaba bajo él para finalmente hacerla suya; lentamente primero, en una danza hipnótica y sensual, luego fue incrementando el ritmo de sus embestidas, con las hermosas piernas de la pecosa rodeándolo y sus manos entrelazadas, jurándose amor eterno entre besos, gemidos y suspiros. Se llamaban el uno al otro y se dijeron incontables dulzuras y promesas de felicidad… se entregaron en cuerpo y alma durante toda la noche, regalándose bromas, anécdotas, caricias y mil besos… justo antes del amanecer, se quedaron dormidos, abrazados y felices… ahora eran uno, sus almas se habían entregado a la otra hacía mucho tiempo ya, eones atrás… y ahora sus cuerpos se fundían en perfecta sincronía… jamás volverían a estar separados…

.

..

.

El sonido de la alarma lo despertó, estaba enredado entre los brazos de su pecosa y sábanas… miró los rubios rizos de Candy esparcidos por su espalda y parte de la cama y sonrió… ¡por fin era su esposa! Ahora no tendrían que volver a separarse nunca más, como que se llamaba Terrence Grandchester que no la volvería a dejar sola en lo que le restaba de vida. Se la llevaría a sus giras y estarían juntos siempre, nada ni nadie lo alejaría otra vez de su lado.

Era feliz, total y tranquilamente feliz… admiró con calma el rostro dormido de la joven, sonrió al verla haciendo gestos que hacían que sus pecas se movieran con gracia. ¡Cuánto la amaba! Ahora no lograba entender cómo pudo dejarla ir esa ocasión. Pensó en despertarla, pero lucía tan apacible y hermosa así, descansando bajo su protección, que se limitó a seguirla observando un momento más. Luego tomó uno de esos mechones rizados y lo empezó a pasear por el perfil de ella, que se removió con las cosquillas que esto le provocó. Él rió divertido, y siguió rozando la piel pecosa de la chica, sonriente, hasta que ella, sin querer abrir los ojos le reclamó - ¡Terry! –

\- Despierta – le susurró él con voz grave, ella se hizo la remolona…

\- No quiero –

\- ¡Ja, ja! Vamos señora pecas, se nos hará tarde… - le hablaba él dulcemente, con esa dulzura que sólo desplegaba para ella.

\- Pero estamos de vacaciones… - se quejó la enfermera, enterrando más el rostro en el pecho del castaño.

Él soltó una risa divertida, al tiempo que ponía su barbilla en la cabeza de ella y le empezaba a recorrer la espalda y más allá, con la mano libre… - pero tenemos un barco que tomar en Nueva York a mediodía ¿recuerdas? Y todavía estamos en Chicago y son las 10 de la mañana – le explicó, con calma.

Ella ya estaba dejándose llevar por el estremecimiento que los suaves dedos del británico provocaban y soltó un suspiro quedito… esto despertó a Terry quien muy renuente dejó su placentera tarea y se levantó, jalando consigo a Candy, que lo siguió sin muchas ganas que digamos…

Para obligarse a despertar por completo, el malvado Terrence metió a la pecosa al agua fría logrando un buen grito de ella y por supuesto, un tremendo pellizco que le dejó el brazo con una buena marca roja.

\- ¡Auch pecosa salvaje! – le dijo él mientras se frotaba el área afectada… y ella tiritaba bajo las heladas gotas.

\- Te lo mereces, ¡está helada! – Se quejó la joven, abriendo de golpe el agua caliente para regular un poco las cosas.

\- Pero cumplió su objetivo de despertarte – acotó él, mostrando con diablura todos sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa por demás pícara. Ella le lanzó la esponja a la cara y entre risas y más bromas tomaron un delicioso baño.

Después de la ducha, bajaron a desayunar y un rato más tarde eran llevados al aeropuerto; desde donde viajarían a NY en el jet de los Andley, y de ahí al crucero por el Caribe… cuando volvieran, entonces empezarían ahora sí, el resto de su vida juntos…

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

*"Si Miguel Ángel te ve ahora, va y destruye a su David ¡Estás que muerdes tresor!"

**Frases de los votos son de películas y encontradas en internet; excepto la última de Terry, y la frase final de las de Candy; esas sí son de mi autoría completa.

***Enchantement, música y arreglos de Yanni, voz Nathan Pacheco; del álbum Yanni Voices. Desconozco el autor de la letra.

.

.

.

Si desean imaginarse un poco la coreografía que Candy y las chicas bailaron, busquen en YouTube "Coreografía Black Velvet" les dará varias opciones.

.

.

.

Gracias por estar aquí, pronto traeré el otro oneshot de estas crónicas; mientras tanto les deseo una hermosa tarde, ¡Saludos!

.

.

15 de agosto de 2017

 **Ayame DV**


	2. CN 2- El Duque Y El Marqués

¡Hola de nuevo!

Y aquí traigo la segunda de estas crónicas nupciales. Tal vez no resulte tan emocionante o divertida como lo que he escrito antes, pero sentí la necesidad de relatar mi propia versión de cómo se dieron las cosas entre el Duque y el Marqués de Grandchester y cómo fue que finalmente se recuperaron el uno al otro. Y es que nunca me gustó que mostraran a un hombre tan duro, frío e insensible como padre de un niño tan maravilloso como Terry; y bueno, al final el señor dejó libre a su hijo pero pienso que los padres no deberían estar alejados de los hijos ni viceversa; así que yo los puse a que platicaran y se arreglaran; además confieso yo soy de las que sí les gusta que Terry sea duque ¡ja, ja! Y si no se componía su relación con su papi ¿pues cómo? La ventaja de hacer mi historia en tiempo actual, es que el bombón puede ser duque a su modo :-D

Así que espero que me acompañen en esta publicación y que no se queden dormidas a medio camino :-/

¡Gracias por estar aquí y disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. Si fuesen míos… ya estarían casi listos los capítulos de la animación de CCFS y de todos modos Terry y Candy nunca se hubieran separado :-P

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Crónicas Nupciales 2- El Duque Y El Marqués**

.

.

El discreto sonido proveniente del intercomunicador sacó de su concentración al caballero que estaba revisando unos documentos en su elegante despacho; el cual estaba recubierto en maderas finas y tenía un amplio ventanal al lado izquierdo del escritorio de caoba que estaba frente a la entrada, y sobre el cual reposaba una hermosa MacBook, el teléfono y una carpeta de piel donde el hombre depositó los papeles que hasta hace un instante leía. Había ignorado con especial esmero el llamado de su asistente, pero, por increíble que eso le pareciera pues había ordenado específicamente que no se le molestase, la Srta. Claire Pemberton estaba insistiendo.

Levantando la ceja izquierda en un gesto muy parecido al de cierto actor que recientemente volvía a triunfar en Broadway, su Excelencia Richard, Duque de Grandchester y miembro por derecho hereditario y por méritos propios de la Cámara Alta del Parlamento Inglés, soltó el aire de sus pulmones con evidente incomodidad, antes de responder al llamado de su secretaria.

\- Claire, creí haber especificado que no deseaba ser molestado – la reprendió, con educación pero firmeza.

\- Sí, lo lamento Excelencia, pero es una llamada de América; la persona que lo busca ha insistido mucho y dice que es un asunto de suma urgencia; no sé cómo consiguió estos números telefónicos señor. – Se excusó la siempre formal Miss Pemberton.

Ella era una señorita de unos 45 años, que jamás se casó por dedicarse a cuidar de su abuelo, mismo que la crio desde que sus padres fallecieran cuando ella era casi una adolescente. Luego de graduarse en administración en la universidad, y por sus buenas notas y referencias de sus profesores, obtuvo el magnífico pero difícil puesto de asistente de nada menos que del muy exigente Duque de Grandchester; del cual se ocupaba con gran eficiencia y eficacia desde hacía 23 años aproximadamente.

El mencionado lord se sorprendió, lo último que esperaba en ese día era una llamada de aquél país, en donde estaban sus dos más grandes amores, lejos de él… Empezaba a hacerse conjeturas, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que eso no dejaba nada bueno y que era mejor saber de qué se trataba la llamada antes de preocuparse; ya se ocuparía en caso necesario.

\- De América… - repitió en un susurro - ¿quién es Claire? –

\- La señora Adelaida Marlowe, dice ser la madre de… - dudó un momento antes de seguir hablando - de la prometida de su hijo… Terrence – la mujer casi cerró los ojos esperando escuchar un buen regaño por parte de su jefe, pero esto no ocurrió.

Ahora sí que el aristócrata se mostró pasmado; afortunadamente se encontraba solo en su oficina, de lo contrario quien lo hubiese visto se habría asustado de ver semejante expresión tan poco común en el siempre adusto rostro del hombre. Sin embargo, su muy rebelde y apuesto hijo no era el único con dotes para la actuación; después de todo, él era un diplomático y un político, además un muy hábil hombre de negocios, algo de saber fingir debía saber; así que con toda calma le indicó a su asistente que lo comunicara. Una vez que esto hubo sucedido, en su laptop abrió una carpeta nombrada _"Liath"_ *

En ese expediente (protegido con una contraseña complicadísima y además huella dactilar), estaba todo lo referente a su muy amado primogénito; al que cariñosamente llamaba _Liath_ cuando era pequeño; sobrenombre que evocaba casi a la perfección el muy bello color de ojos de su hijo, y que en algo se asemejaba a su inquieta y misteriosa personalidad; era un mote que solamente su travieso chiquillo conocía y que habían jurado ambos mantener en secreto. Quién sabe si Terrence aún lo recordara, o quisiera recordarlo… cuando escuchó una aguda voz soltar un muy poco discreto y exigente "¿Hola?" del otro lado de la línea, él dejó mostrar su evidente y exquisita educación, a pesar de lo impertinente que le resultó aquello.

\- Buena tarde madame Marlowe, habla Richard Grandchester ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – guardó silencio mientras escuchaba la molesta voz de la mujer, explicándole de manera exagerada quién era (según ella), y el motivo de su llamada. El de ojos grises se limitaba a asentir – Por supuesto que estoy enterado del accidente madame, mi hijo me tiene al tanto de todo. Y quiero que sepa lo agradecidos que estamos con la señorita Marlowe por la ayuda prestada a Terrence en su momento – mintió, con singular descaro además. La mujer chillaba y aseguraba que Terry jamás lo había mencionado siquiera y que ella le hablaba para informarle de "la atrocidad" que el desleal joven cometía con su hija. El duque era un viejo zorro y por supuesto que sabía todo lo acontecido con su muchacho, amén de conocerlo y saber perfecto que seguramente el mocoso no habría mencionado nada a nadie de su linaje, a menos claro que le fuera de alguna utilidad específica; pero obviamente él no lo delataría, y menos con esta mujer tan… enfadosa. - ¿Qué Terrence hizo qué? – fingió sorprenderse con la noticia que la chillona mujer le diera, que el actor había dejado abandonada y desamparada a su "pobrecita Susie"… - entiendo madame, tranquilícese por favor – fue interrumpido por llanto lastimero y súplicas por ayuda – Yo mismo tomaré cartas en el asunto. – completó el cano señor, apretándose el tabique nasal y soltando un suspiro silencioso.

Cuando terminó la llamada, se levantó para servirse un whiskey en las rocas, un maravilloso Old Pulteney Vintage 1989. Dio un par de tragos y volvió a tomar el teléfono, que fue respondido casi instantáneamente por la señorita Pemberton.

\- Claire envíame por favor a Stewart de inmediato, y prepara un viaje que haré a Estados Unidos; saldré en tres días. – Bebió un poco más de su ambarino líquido – No sé cuánto estaré allá, pero reserva la suite durante dos semanas de inicio, y por favor contacta con los abogados, necesito una llamada y una reunión urgente con ellos. Gracias. –

Y mientras su mano derecha atendía su llamado, él siguió revisando el expediente _Liath_ , entrecerrando los ojos con las novedades que le fueron agregadas y mostrando un apenas perceptible brillo en sus ojos astutos.

Cuando llegó Stewart el noble se encontraba de pie, mirando por la ventana y disfrutando de su escocés con sorbos cortos y pausados. Se le veía un aire nostálgico, un tanto ausente. En la pantalla de su equipo de cómputo había dejado abierta una fotografía, en la que se veía a Terry muy sonriente, ayudando a Eleanor a subir a un automóvil, quien también se observaba feliz.

\- Dígame excelencia – saludó el hombre de unos 48 años, blanco y de mediana estatura, cabello café entrecano y ojos negros, y ataviado impecablemente.

El duque se giró para acercarse a su escritorio otra vez, en donde cerró la ventana abierta y tomó asiento.

\- Necesito de tu ayuda – empezó él a decir – Investiga por favor cómo es que la señora Adelaida Marlowe consiguió contactar directamente conmigo, quién le dio la información y en qué momento, la cadena de personas que siguió esta violación a mis disposiciones; cuando lo sepas, asegúrate de que aprendan y jamás olviden que lo que hicieron fue una GRAVE falta a su contrato de confidencialidad; y también asegúrate de que el resto de la gente entienda que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia tienen permitido hacer algo como esto, de lo contrario se atendrán a las consecuencias. – Fue contundente, como siempre sucedía cuando alguien no seguía sus instrucciones y órdenes al pie de la letra.

\- Muy bien Excelencia. Me encargaré de eso personalmente. –

\- Gracias, en dos días quiero el informe completo, al tercero partimos a Estados Unidos; llegó el momento Stewart. – agregó con cierta expectación el duque.

\- Sí señor, con permiso – fue lo último que escuchó antes de que su fiel empleado saliera del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

.

…

.

Del otro lado del océano, en la ciudad de los rascacielos para ser específicos, un agotado actor llegaba a su departamento, luego de una muy exitosa función de su nueva obra, Hamlet. Tenía dos semanas de haberse estrenado con arrollador éxito, Candy había estado en ese importante acontecimiento, estaban comprometidos y él se sentía el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, nada podría empañar este momento… o al menos eso creía él. Tomó su celular y sin perder más tiempo le llamó a su pecosa, con quien estuvo charlando un buen rato, hasta que debieron despedirse por el evidente cansancio de ambos. Ella estaba en Chicago, ocupada con los preparativos de la cada vez más cercana boda y él la extrañaba como loco.

En la mañana siguiente un insistente timbre lo arrancó abruptamente de los brazos de Morfeo, donde plácidamente soñaba con cierta rubia de ojos verdes; justo cuando él abrazaba a su almohada con pasión pues pensaba que era la dueña de su alma, el dichoso zumbido del timbre que sonaba por cuarta vez (y que ahora estaba "pegado" para colmo), lo hizo gruñir lanzando una escandalosa maldición, esperando que con ello la tortura cesara. Pobre hombre que olvidó que contra los aferrados madrugadores que insisten en despertar al resto de los mortales, no hay palabrota que valga, y menos si no la llega a escuchar. Como el nefasto ruido no lo dejaba en paz, se cubrió la cabeza con el cojín, apretándolo contra sus oídos, rogando que con eso se dejara de escuchar el infernal sonido. No tuvo éxito… se levantó adormilado y enojado, finalmente llegó a la puerta arrastrando los pies y cuando presionó el botón para lanzar un ladrido exigiendo que lo dejaran dormir en paz, la persona que tanto insistía en bajarlo de su hermoso sueño le ganó la partida y habló primero.

\- Buenos días Terrence –

El británico se quedó congelado, hacía AÑOS que no escuchaba esa voz… fría, indiferente, temible… "¿Estaré soñando todavía?" se preguntó frotándose el rostro con desespero, "No es posible, mi sueño era hermoso y esto que escucho ahora es una pesadilla" se contestó a sí mismo. El timbre se volvió a oír.

\- ¿Quién es y qué desea? – fingió demencia, totalmente…

\- Terrence no estoy para juegos, abre inmediatamente… por favor… - y ahí estaba, el todopoderoso y autoritario Richard Grandchester ordenándole que abriera la puerta.

"Un momento, ¿dijo… por favor?" se impresionó el castaño, con la duda de haber escuchado bien o no, se atrevió a pulsar nuevamente el intercomunicador.

\- Disculpe, creo que no escuché bien – con esto sabía que tentaba a su suerte, pero no podía evitar intentar incordiar, esa característica de su personalidad no desparecería jamás…

\- No abuses Terrence Graham, necesitamos hablar y no es muy cómodo que digamos hacerlo con un aparato. –

El joven actor suspiró, lo último que deseaba era ver a ese señor… ¿Cómo era que pensaba anoche? ¡Ah sí! "nada puede empañar su felicidad" – Yo y mi bocota – masculló dándose un ligero tope contra la pared, dando acceso a su progenitor a su edificio, un momento después de decirle que estaba en el 5° piso.

Tres minutos después, un par de discretos golpes se escucharon en la entrada; tomando aire, un más despejado castaño se dirigió a abrir, sin muchas ganas por supuesto. Cuando así lo hubo hecho, la sobria y majestuosa figura del gran Duque de Grandchester se quedó en el umbral, mirando a su retoño con expresión indescifrable. El ojiazul arqueó una ceja, no atinaba a reaccionar, hacía tanto que no veía al caballero que ahora estaba frente a él, que no se decidía entre sentirse enojado, emocionado o asustado, como si aún fuera aquél adolescente impertinente del San Pablo. Y como siempre que se veía sin control de la situación, emergió su lado sarcástico y burlesco, para ocultar el desconcierto del que era presa. Así, realizó una perfecta y protocolaria reverencia, justamente la que un plebeyo (no un marqués), debería realizar ante un duque. ¿Terrence Grandchester maduró? ¡Claro! Siempre que no se tratara de lidiar con su señor padre por supuesto.

\- Adelante su Excelencia – habló el joven, con burla y resentimiento contenidos. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el mayor, aunque no mostró expresión alguna que delatara sus pensamientos.

\- Tu saludo no corresponde a tu rango Terrence. – Fue lo primero que el noble mencionó.

\- Al contrario su gracia, es exactamente el que debería recibir de parte de este simple mortal. – El duque ignoró esto y entró con paso calmo y altivo, y buscó con la mirada dónde colocar su saco y su bastón, mismo que Terry no recordara que su padre necesitara.

\- ¿Me invitas un té? – solicitó con cortesía el de ojos grises una vez que había dejado sus pertenencias en el perchero que localizó en una esquina, y habiéndose dado cuenta de que su hijo tenía una taza de humeante y aromático líquido en su mano derecha.

El actor no dijo nada, solamente asintió y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, indicándole a su progenitor que tomara asiento. Cuando decidió abrirle, pensó casi en un impulso grabado en cada una de sus células el ir a arreglar un poco su desgreñada melena y colocarse una bata o algo; pues antaño era inconcebible que se presentara frente al duque en las fachas que ahora ostentaba; pero, fiel a su rebelde naturaleza y a las ganas de incordiar a ese hombre en específico, y con la esperanza de que su padre no se quedara más de cinco minutos con él, se lo pensó mejor y solamente se sirvió su té y esperó a que él subiera. Sin embargo, la reprimenda que esperaba ver en al menos la estricta y fría mirada de su padre nunca apareció, todo lo contrario, a pesar de su tono impersonal y distante (el de siempre), las grises pupilas no denotaban atisbo alguno de decepción o molestia, todo lo contrario, parecía "¿emocionado?"… "Esto es extraño" pensó el británico, quien estaba ahora oficialmente curioso.

Puso la taza de la infusión en las manos delgadas del caballero así como una servilleta, y él permaneció de pie. No era que él lo quisiera, pero la muy estricta educación que recibió durante sus primeros años de vida no se borraba de un plumazo; y entre las miles de indicaciones una muy importante era, no hacer movimiento alguno si no le era indicado así por su gracia. Ni modo, era prácticamente una programación en su cerebro y cuerpo, así que esperó cual militar en firmes a recibir alguna orden. El duque lo miró con la pregunta grabada en sus facciones.

\- ¿Te quedarás de pie todo el tiempo? – hizo audible su duda, secando las comisuras de sus labios con la servilleta que le fue proporcionada.

Terry frunció el ceño, "¡Demonios!" se reprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que la autoridad de su padre le seguía imponiendo, más de lo que hubiera creído. Enseguida tomó una silla, a la cual le dio vuelta para quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre el asiento y colocar los antebrazos en el respaldo, en clara actitud defensiva y arrogante al mismo tiempo; ya que en esas estaba, vería de provocar con sus modales al señor para que se largara de una buena vez. Nada, Richard no hizo gesto alguno, solamente lo miró y bebió un poco más.

\- Veo que aún prefieres el verdadero té inglés, y no los horrendos brebajes que suelen tomar en este país. – comentó casualmente – este Fortnum and Mason es perfecto. – Apreció con un ligero atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios rectos. Había cosas que jamás cambiarían en su primogénito, su gusto por esta marca específica de té era legendaria, y por lo visto, inamovible.

\- ¿A qué debo el "honor" de su visita, señor? – preguntó el joven con sarcasmo, no entendía qué hacía ahí, no comprendía su actitud, no quería tenerlo de regreso en su vida.

El duque dio un sorbo más y dejó la taza en la mesita al lado del sillón, antes de responder a los cuestionamientos de que era objeto.

\- Bien, ya que estás tan impaciente como de costumbre, iré directo al grano. Hace una semana recibí una llamada de la Sra. Adelaida Marlowe. – Guardó silencio, estudiando la reacción del muchacho. Como pensaba, lo único que delató la tensión en el rostro del joven fue un ligero destello en sus azules ojos, sin duda era un magnífico actor; pues él sabía de sobra lo que esa mujer provocaba en el ánimo del siempre impetuoso Terrence Graham Grandchester – Ella dice que tú tienes un compromiso y un deber con su hija, y que te niegas a cumplir como el "hombre que se supone que es", fueron sus palabras textuales –

Y ahora sí el marqués permitió al duque que viera sus emociones, pues tensó la quijada y sus zafiros brillaron con furia; sin embargo no movió un solo músculo de su lugar.

\- Y supongo que estás aquí para obligarme a cumplir con mi "honor de caballero" ¿me equivoco? – la verdad es que Terry estaba sorprendido de la audacia y tenacidad de la madre de Susana, pues pese a sus advertencias se había atrevido a buscar (y localizar exitosamente) al casi inaccesible Duque de Grandchester, y encima irle con el chisme. "¡Qué mujer más necia!" fue el 'amable' pensamiento del actor para con la insufrible mujer.

\- Te equivocas, vine hoy aquí a preguntarte directamente qué sucedió. – fue la muy calmada respuesta de su padre, logrando descolocar otra vez al esquivo y desconfiado joven.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no lo sabes? – se burló Terry – Vamos su Excelencia, ambos sabemos que estás perfectamente enterado de la situación; estoy seguro que antes de venir aquí, hablaste con esa "señora", y me atrevo a creer que incluso ya decidiste cómo deberé cumplir con "mi obligación", y hasta mi castigo por deshonrar a la honorable casa Grandchester por mi comportamiento de los últimos años. –

El señor soltó un ligero suspiro, por supuesto que no sería sencillo; no pensó que lo fuera ni por un momento. Se levantó entonces y fue hasta el perchero, del bolsillo interno de su saco extrajo un sobre que le entregó a su hijo. Éste, extrañado, no se decidía a tomarlo. Con paciencia muy poco propia del aristócrata mayor, esperó hasta que Terry tomara por fin lo que le ofrecían.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – cuestionó.

\- Ábrelo y mira por ti mismo – respondió el noble y volvió a sentarse, cruzando la pierna y dejando sus manos entrelazadas en su rodilla, en una actitud relajada.

Un tanto fastidiado por el extraño comportamiento de Richard, pero sin demora, Terrence abrió el sobre y leyó rápidamente la serie de documentos que contenía. En sus ojos el divertido duque pudo reconocer primero exasperación, luego sorpresa y finalmente incredulidad mezclada con ¿alegría y malicia? En sus manos tenía la demanda por acoso, difamación y chantaje interpuesta ante un juez por Richard y Terrence Grandchester en contra de Adelaida y Susana Marlowe, así como una orden de restricción por tiempo indefinido para ambas, so pena de ratificar y hacer efectiva la demanda anterior si la infringían; no podían acercarse a ninguno de los dos a menos de 600 metros, ni llamarlos o tener ninguna clase de acercamiento tampoco a través de terceras personas con ninguno de los caballeros, sus familias o cualquier persona relacionada de alguna manera con ellos, por ningún motivo. También estaba una declaración firmada por ambas, redactada por los abogados del duque y notariada, en la cual hacían manifiesto que aceptaban el apoyo económico para la prótesis, tratamiento y rehabilitación médica de Susana, pero que una vez concluida bajo supervisión de los médicos elegidos por el mismo Marqués de Grandchester, sería lo único que aceptarían de parte de él, y que desaparecerían de sus vidas definitivamente luego de ello. Estos gastos serían cubiertos por el marqués directamente, sin que en ningún momento tuviesen que dirigirse a él, todo debería ser a través del abogado representante de los caballeros y los médicos tratantes.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – atinó a preguntar un ahora sí muy sorprendido Terrence, mirando a los ojos de su padre, con la incredulidad dibujada todavía más en sus hermosas facciones.

\- ¿Ahora sí me quieres contar todo, _pequeño_ _Liath_? – preguntó el caballero, usando con toda premeditación ese antiguo y hermoso sobrenombre que le diera a su amado primogénito, para reforzarle que iba en son de paz, por si no lo había notado ya; y esperando que lo recordara y la nueva reacción de él.

\- _Liath_ … - repitió el ojiazul en un susurro. Hacía tanto que no le escuchaba llamarlo así. Sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle por la espina dorsal, era una mezcla de nostalgia, dolor y rabia… ¿Cómo…? - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí como si nada hubiera pasado?! ¿Cómo te atreves a pretender que eres el padre modelo y a llamarme… así? – habló con furia y resentimiento contenidos, casi susurrando las palabras.

Richard arqueó una ceja, su hijo seguía siendo el mismo; más alto, más fuerte, había madurado sí, pero en el fondo era el mismo muchachito insolente e impredecible que huyó del colegio y de él para proteger a su chica; pero recordaba su apodo, y su reacción le confirmaba que el dolor que guardaba en su corazón era porque aún tenía algún sentimiento por su padre… quizás todavía le tenía cariño…

\- Vamos Terrence, di lo que tengas qué decir – le impulsó. Sabía lo que sus palabras implicaban, sabía que acababa de desatar el tornado que era su hijo, tan Eleanor, tan él mismo… El castaño apretó los puños a sus costados, y sus ojos brillaron con destellos de estrellas a punto de hacer explosión… - Anda, debo saberlo, debo escucharte. – insistió el hombre.

\- ¿Para qué? – fue la triste respuesta que recibió. Terry estaba seguro de haber dejado atrás su anterior vida como lord Terrence, esa que no le pertenecía porque era su padre quien decidía por él todo el tiempo pero que nunca después de cumplir 7 años estuvo para él.

\- Para que podamos seguir adelante sin heridas abiertas – fue la explicación de su progenitor. Esto le sonó tan ridículo al menor de los hombres, que soltó una sonora y amarga carcajada. Volvió a mirarlo con rabia antes de emitir sonido de nuevo. ¿Quería saber? ¡Bien, lo sabría entonces!

\- ¿Después de todos estos años de abandono e indiferencia vienes a decirme que quieres sanar heridas? ¿Tú cuáles heridas puedes tener Richard Grandchester? – en su dolor, el muchacho olvidaba que su padre tuvo que dejar a la mujer que amaba por imposición de su abuelo, en una época en la cual la sociedad y sus imposibles reglas moralistas y las formas de la aristocracia eran prácticamente intransigentes. El duque tensó la quijada un momento, pero dejó que su hijo continuara desahogándose. – Sanar heridas – repitió en burla. – Claro, para ti era una tortura tenerme a tu lado cuando me arrancaste del lado de mi madre ¿no? – el sarcasmo era su mejor defensa en ese momento. – Tanto te molestaba mi presencia que después de dejarme en las manos de tu "adorable" esposa para que se hiciera cargo de mí como le vino en gana, terminaste por echarme de tu lado internándome en el San Pablo. ¡Ocho años estuve ahí botado como si fuera escoria! Y tú solamente te presentabas para hacer tu generosa donación mensual que seguiría manteniendo ahí al paria ¿no? O claro, para castigarme cuando te daban alguna queja las monjas… – cerró los ojos para detener las lágrimas que querían desbordarlos; los recuerdos del abandono del que se sintió objeto por parte de su padre y del maltrato que sufrió por parte de la duquesa se hicieron presentes, tan vívidos como si aquello hubiese sucedido hacía apenas unas semanas. - ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa para un niño ser arrebatado de los brazos de su madre para quedar a merced de una despiadada mujer que no escatimaba en insultos y vejaciones? ¿Tienes una mísera idea de lo que fue estar internado todo ese tiempo sin una sola muestra de afecto de mi padre? – el castaño temblaba, no sabía si ese ímpetu era por todos los sentimientos que había contenido y ocultado durante tanto tiempo, o por la urgente necesidad de deshacerse de ellos de una vez. El duque lo escuchaba y su mirada mostraba el dolor que él también sentía, pero que su hijo no lograba ver en ese instante.

\- Terry… - quiso hablar pero el aludido levantó su mano derecha, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, pidiéndole silencio; tenía la misma autoridad del mayor pero aún no se percataba de ello. El hombre guardó sus comentarios, pero sus ojos se mostraban cristalizados…

\- El mejor colegio del Reino Unido para tu primogénito, lujos, regalos, viajes, la mejor habitación ¡conseguiste que me permitieran tener a Theodora en el estricto San Pablo y hasta un establo construiste solamente para mí! No me echaron nunca porque prácticamente mantenías la institución – sonrió sardónicamente – y lo único que yo deseaba era tu amor, que estuvieras orgulloso de mí… ¡que al menos me notaras alguna vez! Tantos cumpleaños recibiendo solamente fastuosos regalos, tantos quintos domingos fui el único al que nadie iba a buscar para salir a pasear… - ya no quiso detener las saladas gotas que lograron escapar de sus hermosos y turbios ojos. – Terminé por acostumbrarme a eso y prefería estar solo; al final cuando te veía lo único que tenías para mí era tu frialdad y dureza de corazón. – Se sentó, cansado, recargó los codos en sus rodillas y sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos; sin hacer nada para evitar el llanto silencioso que lo embargaba. – Ni siquiera cuando quise demostrarte lo bueno que podía ser pidiéndote ayuda no para mí, sino para Candy, tuviste la generosidad de apoyarme… ¿Por qué su gracia? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué te hice yo para que me abandonaras de ese modo? ¿No era mejor que no hubiese nacido nunca si tanto te estorbaba, si tanto aborrecías tenerme cerca? – preguntó con tal amargura que su preciosa voz se desquebrajó en la última frase.

Richard tenía el corazón destrozado… sabía que su amado hijo le guardaba rencor, podía lidiar con eso y estaba incluso preparado para ello. Pero lo que Terry sentía no era eso, era dolor; profundo y añejo… eso era algo que su alma no lograba contener, necesitaba hacerle saber…

\- Terry… - volvió a llamarlo. Esta vez el joven no hizo nada excepto recargarse pesadamente en el respaldo del sofá al que se había trasladado luego de levantarse exaltado de su silla; ahora era el duque quien estaba de pie frente a él. – No tengo excusa para haber permitido que pensaras eso durante todo este tiempo… pero te juro por mi honor que nunca pretendí hacerte tanto daño. – Tenía un nudo en la garganta, le lastimaban las palabras que salían y su voz le sonaba extraña, quebrada y lastimada. – Soy culpable de no saber demostrarte como merecías, lo mucho que te he amado siempre… yo, cometí muchos errores en mi vida, he sido un imbécil y un cobarde contigo, pero siempre has sido mi hijo más amado; eres mi debilidad y mi mayor orgullo. Jamás podría odiarte mi _amado_ _Liath_ ; yo nunca, nunca me arrepentiré de que hayas nacido… No te abandoné, deseaba protegerte… – le miraba directamente a los ojos, pero sus labios temblaban trémulos.

\- ¡Por favor duque! ¿Me cree estúpido acaso? ¡Mentir de ese modo no le queda, no insulte mi inteligencia! – protestó con energía Terrence, volviendo a tratarlo de "usted" y quien por supuesto no creía ni una sola palabra de las anteriormente dichas por el caballero. – Si lo que busca es redención, vaya y busque a Eleanor, es con ella con quien debe hacerlo; a mí ya no me interesa tener nada que ver con usted… y si pensaba que con sus acciones para con las Marlowe sería suficiente para que yo me lanzara a sus brazos, está muy equivocado; no era necesario que hiciera nada de eso, soy perfectamente capaz de encargarme de mis propios asuntos. – alegó, con orgullo.

El recio duque se quedó de pie, mirando a su hijo y soportando estoicamente los reproches que le lanzaba, no era odio lo que destilaba el joven, era simplemente una profunda herida que aún estaba infectada y supuraba, debía ser limpiada si querían que sanara.

\- Lo sé… - fue lo primero que logró decir luego de unos minutos de silencio y cavilaciones, de permitir que Terrence se tranquilizara un poco. La azul e incrédula mirada que le dirigieron le hizo continuar. – Sé que eres capaz, y más que eso. Has salido adelante solo, has triunfado sin ayuda de nadie… pero si la única vez que me la pediste me negué en mi absurda obstinación de creer que era lo mejor para ti, en esta ocasión era mi deber hacer algo contundente para apoyarte en esta penosa situación, con la plena seguridad de que efectivamente es en tu bienestar. - Entonces el caballero se dirigió a la salida después de recuperar su saco y su bastón. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó una tarjeta con sus datos de dónde podía ser localizado – Estaré en Nueva York una semana más. – agregó antes de salir, esperando tener un segundo encuentro menos ríspido. – Cuídate, hijo. – dicho esto, se fue por donde llegó.

El castaño se quedó en su mismo sitio, sentado en el sofá y haciendo un recuento de los recientes acontecimientos. Nunca pensó que volvería a ver a su padre, y de hecho hubo un buen tiempo en el que pensaba que en cualquier momento los hombres del poderoso duque aparecerían para llevárselo mientras fue menor de edad, pero esto jamás sucedió. Después de cumplir los 18**, por mucho tiempo se estuvo preguntado la razón por la cual el hombre no lo había forzado a volver, ni siquiera lo había buscado… Luego, dejó de pensar en ello pues pronto tuvo preocupaciones mucho más pesadas sobre sus hombros, cuando finalmente la oscuridad lo envolvió, lo último que tenía en la cabeza era esa antigua pregunta _"¿Por qué no lo hizo regresar?"_

Y ahora aparecía de pronto, como el padre que nunca fue para él… Sacándole de encima a las mujeres aquéllas de paso. "¿De qué me perdí?" se preguntaba el ojiazul… Con dolor de cabeza y del alma, se levantó de su lugar para meterse a duchar, necesitaba despejarse y no pensar demasiado, siempre que lo hacía terminaba mareado de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas sin dilucidar una solución viable.

.

…

.

\- ¡Hola! – saludó una alegre y gratamente sorprendida Candy a su prometido que la llamaba ese mediodía, más temprano de lo que acostumbraba.

\- ¿Cómo estás, preciosa? – preguntó él con dulzura, cosa que extrañó a la enfermera, pues normalmente Terrence no era tan suave y sí bastante bromista cuando charlaban.

\- ¿Qué sucede Terry, estás bien? – preguntó de inmediato, dejando de hacer lo que hacía para concentrarse en la llamada.

\- Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – evadió el joven, al tiempo que estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y sin mucho ánimo de levantarse de ahí todavía.

\- 1. Son las 12 del día y tú no sueles llamar tan temprano. – empezó a enumerar – 2. Me saludas con inusual ternura cuando siempre tienes una broma en la punta de la lengua; aclaro, no es que me disguste, todo lo contrario, pero es extraño en ti y 3. Te conozco Terrence Graham Grandchester, así que suelta ya la sopa ¿pasa algo? – Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó el enorme silencio que delataba la incomodidad de él, casi se lo imaginaba arqueando la ceja sobre su sombría mirada. Lo dejó asentar sus pensamientos, pero cuando el tiempo transcurrido le pareció bastante, volvió a hablar - ¿Terry…? – Y un suspiro cansado llegó hasta sus oídos.

\- Esta mañana vino el duque… - fue lo que empezó a confesar.

\- ¡¿Tu padre?! – se sorprendió la rubia, pues también le parecía casi irreal, con cierto temor formuló en voz alta la duda que se le formó inmediatamente - ¿Qué… qué quería? – Y Terry entonces se recostó con el brazo libre bajo su cabeza, contándole cómo transcurrió la visita, incluso el detalle de los documentos que su padre le entregara.

No hace falta decir que la pecosa estaba impactada por la novedad, aunque no tanto como su adorado marqués, pues ella sabía algo que él no… dudaba si debía confesar ese pequeño secreto que ella y su suegro tenían en común; pero al escuchar las siguientes palabras que él dijo: _"no comprendo por qué de pronto le nació lo generoso",_ se decidió.

\- Terry… - empezó con cierta duda marcada en su cantarina voz. Esto alertó al castaño, que de inmediato y suspicaz alzó las cejas… - ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué tu padre nunca te hizo volver cuando aún tenía la patria potestad sobre ti? – y ahí estaba…

\- Pecas ¿Tienes algo qué decirme específicamente? – al británico no le gustaba andarse con rodeos, y no comprendía la manía de las mujeres (de muchas al menos), de querer darle vueltas a las cosas. Una risilla nerviosa fue su respuesta - Candy… - habló con un tono que iba entre advertencia y ganas de suspirar algo fastidiado.

\- ¡Ay está bien! – chilló la chica, y Terry sonrió al imaginarla mirando hacia arriba y haciendo una mueca graciosa con los labios. – Es que cuando tú dejaste el colegio, obviamente las monjas le avisaron al duque sobre esto, cuando él fue, me llamaron pensando que yo sabría dónde estarías. – Candy miraba ahora hacia abajo y estaba sonrojada, como si el ojiazul estuviera mirándola. Para ese momento Terrence ya se había enderezado de su cómoda posición.

\- ¿Y qué les dijiste? – quiso saber él.

\- La verdad, casi… les dije que no sabía a dónde habías ido. Pero también... – ella tomó aire, le costaba trabajo decirlo ya que sentía que era poco humilde de su parte contarle que ella había prácticamente evitado que el caballero se lanzara a forzarlo a volver a su lado.

\- ¡Candy habla ya por Dios! – se impacientó su prometido, que tenía el puño crispado y ya estaba de pie.

\- Bueno, él salió furioso del despacho de la hermana Gray diciendo que te haría volver inmediatamente; entonces yo fui a alcanzarlo para pedirle que no lo hiciera. Que si algo de cariño tenía por ti que te dejara libre para alcanzar tus sueños, para vivir tu vida, que te permitiera ser tú mismo y ser feliz… - contó casi en susurros.

Terry estaba impresionado, no es que le sorprendiera esa actitud de su pecosa novia, pero sí el hecho de que hubiera logrado tocar el duro corazón del insensible Duque de Grandchester… Ella, siempre ella… Su ángel pecoso esparciendo su luz por dondequiera que iba, ayudándolo y apoyándolo en todo momento, sin juzgar, amándolo como era y sin él darse cuenta, liberándolo de las pesadas cadenas que sentía que lo ataban a un destino que él no quería.

\- Candy… - alcanzó a decir antes de dejarse caer sentado en el piso al lado de su cama.

Y otra vez se hizo el silencio unos momentos, ambos acompasando sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus amantes corazones. Ella permitió que su amado inglés asimilara la noticia, sabía que era algo que él no se esperaba…

\- Gracias pecosa de mi corazón… no tenía idea… siempre fuiste, eres y serás tú… - fue lo que él dijo antes de echar hacia atrás su cabeza y sonreír. Y tuvo una revelación, el férreo duque no era de roca después de todo, ni siquiera él pudo resistir a la tenacidad y dulzura de su chica. _"Pequeño Liath…"_ resonó en sus recuerdos…

\- Terry… mi amor… - habló ella delicadamente, casi cantándole al oído - ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? ¿No crees que lo que hizo con las Marlowe es una muestra de su buena disposición? Estoy segura de que él te ama, y creo también que está arrepentido por sus errores… -

\- Yo… - él no estaba del todo convencido, fueron demasiados años de soledad y amargura, no era nada más borrarlos de un plumazo.

\- ¿Acaso tú y yo no tuvimos una? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieses escuchado a tu amiga cuando te habló? – presionó con dulzura la rubia – Al menos dale el beneficio de escucharlo a él también… es tu padre… no todos tenemos uno - completó, sin mostrar ni un poco de amargura o dolor en su vocecita; al contrario, lo decía con tal sentimiento que estaba cincelando con fuerza el muy grueso muro con que el actor había cercado su amor y admiración por su progenitor.

\- Lo pensaré… - fue la lacónica respuesta de Terry. Candy sonrió, sabía que lo haría, aunque insistiera en hacerse el desentendido.

\- ¡Muy bien! Me cuentas cómo te fue cuando lo hayas visto – contestó alegremente, sabiendo que tenía la batalla ganada y su terco prometido hablaría con su suegro. El británico solamente rodó los ojos, él también sabía que esa condenada mujercita lo tenía en un puño, pero bueno, su orgullo lo obligaba a pretender que no era así; digo, algo de dignidad debía conservar ¿no?

\- Hablaremos más tarde pecas, tengo cosas qué hacer… - Sí claro, dormir otro rato quizá, no había función ese día y la verdad es que el simple no tenía nada planeado.

Se despidieron como de costumbre, una broma de él y la consiguiente rabieta de ella, y luego risas y amor desbordante, con algunos "te extraño pecosa entrometida" y otros "y yo a ti mocoso terco"…

Esa tarde Terry enviaría a la suite de su padre un boleto VIP para la siguiente función de Hamlet…

.

…

.

Por supuesto la presentación de ese día nuevamente fue todo un éxito, con todo y que el teatro clásico ya no estaba realmente vigente; aun así el nombre del protagonista atraía multitudes, algunos por morbo, otros por curiosidad, muchísimas por embeleso y el resto, bueno, por el escaso amor que todavía existía a Shakespeare.

El duque vio por segunda ocasión la actuación de su hijo como el príncipe de Dinamarca, y nuevamente lo encontró soberbio. La primera vez fue de incógnito al día siguiente de su llegada a E.E.U.U. No había duda que había heredado y sobrepasado el talento de su madre. Se sintió orgulloso, más todavía cuando el público otra vez lo ovacionó de pie. Era simplemente un espectáculo magnífico y sobrecogedor verlo sobre el escenario, se transformaba y dejaba un trozo de su alma en cada diálogo, en cada movimiento y en cada gesto que interpretaba… lo rodeaba un aura mágica de misterio, de indiferencia, y al mismo tiempo de pasión y emociones arrebatadas y huracanadas… Terrence Grandchester era un vendaval sobre las tablas y nadie podía resistirse a él, mucho menos su padre…

Tras la caída final de telón (tuvieron que volverlo a levantar un par de ocasiones pues el público no dejaba de aplaudir) y cuando los actores finalmente se retiraron, uno de los jóvenes acomodadores se acercó al palco principal en donde todavía se encontraba Richard Grandchester, para conducirlo por solicitud expresa de Terrence a su camerino.

Una vez ahí, el muchacho tocó la puerta y avisó al ocupante del lugar que ya estaba ahí el caballero que mandó llamar.

\- Gracias Steve, puedes retirarte. – pidió el protagonista con amabilidad. Luego se volvió a su padre, quien esperaba cerca de la mesa en donde solían dejar los montones de obsequios que ilusas jovencitas (y no tanto), enviaban para el intérprete. – Hola – saludó con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza – permíteme un momento por favor, toma asiento.

\- Gracias – contestó el mayor y se sentó en el mullido sofá que estaba junto a la puerta.

El caballero miró cómo su hijo se cambiaba rápidamente de ropa, y mientras terminaba, se perdió en los recuerdos de las primeras veces que visitó un camerino… cuando visitaba a escondidas a la maravillosa Eleanor Baker después de sus presentaciones. El ambiente del teatro no había cambiado tanto desde entonces, aún se movían todos con prisas, algunos sonrientes, otros apurados y muchos nerviosos, pero siempre apasionados y entregados… Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando el actor se plantó frente a él.

\- ¿Gustas beber algo? Tengo té, agua, jugo de arándanos – hablaba haciendo la invitación con cierto nerviosismo; contrastando con la seguridad arrolladora que tuviera minutos antes sobre el escenario. – No tengo whiskey pero puedo pedir que traigan para ti. – completó, recordando que su padre solía tener un vaso de esa bebida en sus manos cuando deseaba relajarse.

\- Té estaría bien gracias. – fue la respuesta.

Richard estaba consciente de que Terry había preferido hablar con él en un lugar donde se sentía más confiado y seguro, en su propio terreno; esto no le incomodó en lo más mínimo, a decir verdad él también prefería hablar ahí, le agradaba entrar un poco en el mundo del ser que más amaba en el mundo. Cuando Terry sirvió dos tazas, terminó por sentarse frente a él, en el sillón de una plaza de la pequeña sala.

\- Gracias – fue lo primero que decidió decir el ojiazul. Ante la muda pregunta en los ojos grises de su padre, tuvo que especificar más – Por haber aceptado venir después de mi… comportamiento el otro día… y, por lo de Susana y su madre; nunca lo hubiera esperado, pero lo aprecio realmente. – fue firme al hablar, había recuperado su habitual aplomo; en su voz no había rastros de duda; sin duda Terry había aprendido y crecido mucho ese tiempo que no se vieron.

\- Fue un placer hijo; además es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, después de lo mal que me porté contigo. – había sinceridad en las palabras del caballero, no así la soberbia de antaño.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio pues ninguno sabía cómo continuar; así, finalmente fue el duque quién decidió empezar a hablar, pausado, pensando cuidadosamente cada palabra antes de que esta abandonara sus labios…

\- Nunca te abandoné conscientemente Terry – fue lo primero que pudo decir, directo al grano, sin perder el tiempo. Los bravíos ojos de su hijo se posaron con fuerza sobre él mostrándole el dolor que todavía llevaba dentro, pero también la determinación de escucharlo. – Si bien poco después de que te llevé a Londres tuve que empezar a hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades como el nuevo duque, siempre volvía lo más pronto posible para pasar tiempo contigo; tú eras y eres lo que más amo en el mundo, lo único que me quedaba de… de ella. Estar a tu lado me hacía sentir que de algún modo podía tenerla conmigo también, no hablaré de las razones que ella tuvo para dejarte ir conmigo pues sé con certeza que ya habrán aclarado eso, pero sí te diré que yo lo único que anhelaba era lo mejor para ti; tuve muchos errores estoy consciente, no debí dejar que mi padre me impusiera sus decisiones… yo – guardó silencio para controlar el ligero temblor que empezaba a apoderarse de su voz. – Yo creí que Georgina era diferente; al principio se mostró amable y dulce, hasta sumisa; ahora sé que sólo fingía por consejo de sus padres en lo que se concretaba el matrimonio arreglado entre nuestros padres. Después de disolver el mío con tu madre, mi padre prácticamente casi me encarceló hasta que estuve casado con tu madrastra, y fue hasta después que logré traerte conmigo pues eres un Grandchester legítimo, reconocido por la corona, como ya sabes. –

Terry asintió, esa historia la sabía desde siempre, solamente que la siempre cotilla aristocracia se hacía y se creía de sus propios chismes sin importarles confirmar la veracidad de los mismos, por esa razón es que muchos aseguraban que Terrence era ilegítimo, nada más falso.

\- Después de la boda con esa mujer, y creyendo que se portaría si no cariñosa, al menos cortés contigo, fue que empecé a tomar mis deberes como duque en forma, ya sabes que en realidad me hice cargo de todo casi de inmediato. –

\- Ojalá hubiera sido solamente cortés – fue el amargo recuerdo del castaño.

\- Lo siento hijo, de verdad… yo… - un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar con fluidez – cuando llegué de improviso aquella tarde, esperando sorprenderles con mi regreso anticipado, el sorprendido fui yo al ver cómo esa mujer te hablaba y golpeaba sin compasión, fue entonces que decidí protegerte de ella… -

\- Me enviaste al San Pablo – fue la afirmación del joven.

\- Sí… - cerró los ojos, tratando de alejar la imagen de esa bruja tratando a su amado primogénito de "bastardo indeseable" y otras lindezas, y finalmente abofeteándolo con saña cuando el pequeño se defendió llamándola "vieja horrible" – Tal vez no era la mejor manera, pero yo no podía permanecer en casa todo el tiempo para evitar sus maltratos y tampoco podía llevarte conmigo a todos lados. La mejor opción era llevarte al internado, yo sabía que era estricto, pero una educación bajo férrea disciplina era mejor que lo que tenías junto a Georgina. – el caballero miró largamente a su hijo, quien estaba pensativo, meditando cada palabra escuchada.

\- Ya veo… - concedió ese punto a su progenitor, pero estaba también lo otro, las largas ausencias del duque, su frialdad… - sin embargo, solamente aparecías por el colegio para retarme cuando las monjas te daban alguna queja… siempre estuve solo… - no era reproche, era un hecho, uno que seguía doliendo al desconocer las razones tras aquélla actitud del hombre mayor.

\- Terrence… ¿recuerdas que al inicio de tu estancia en el colegio yo sí iba a visitarte y te llevaba de paseo los quintos domingos? – el ojiazul lo miró arqueando una ceja; era cierto, en su amargura había olvidado que los primeros meses su padre no estuvo lejos de él… su expresión le dio la respuesta al noble – Pero supongo que también recuerdas que "misteriosamente" empezaron maliciosos rumores en la institución acerca de tu procedencia y actitudes, y que hubo varios muchachos algo mayores que tú que decidieron tomarte como su blanco de burlas y vejaciones favorito. –

\- Cómo olvidarlo – habló Terry, rememorando aquéllos días.

Esos mocosos a los que hacía alusión el duque; al poco tiempo de su entrada al San Pablo empezaron a murmurar diciendo que Terry era un hijo ilegítimo del aristócrata, fruto de una aventura con una "cazafortunas cualquiera", misma que al darse cuenta de que el honorable caballero no solamente no la tomaría por esposa, si no que ya estaba casado, había optado por abandonar a su hijo e ir en búsqueda de una nueva conquista. Obviamente todo eso era una GRAN mentira, pero la cizaña ya estaba plantada y la mayoría del alumnado empezó a ver al hijo de duque como el "bastardo Grandchester". No conformes con eso, aquéllos tipos decidieron que era divertido hacer ver a Terry como un cobarde que hacía maldades a sus compañeros, profesores y monjas y que luego negaba todo (todas esas cosas las hacían ellos por supuesto, no el pequeño aristócrata); y encima cada vez que podían lo agredían directamente. Siendo el chico un pequeño de apenas 7 años y medio, ingenuo y sin malicia, de inicio caía redondo en las jugarretas que le tendían, se frustraba y se enojaba con los chismes que corrían y trataba de defenderse (sin mucho éxito) cuando lo asaltaban entre varios para golpearlo.

\- Todo eso sucedió por obra y gracia de Georgina. Fue ella la que volcó "inocentemente" su "dolor" en dos de sus primas, que tenían hijos en el San Pablo, confiándoles en "secreto" su gran "tristeza" por la amarga suerte que tuviste al ser abandonado por la desnaturalizada y malvada mujer que te había parido. Ella sabía perfecto que esas primas suyas no cerrarían la boca, además de que siempre han gozado creyéndose superiores al resto por su "sangre azul pura". Esas chismosas hablaron, tal como tu madrastra esperaba, el resto es historia. –

\- No sé por qué, pero no me sorprende – fue el sarcasmo de Terrence el que habló, con voz oscurecida. Se recargó en su sillón, pasando una mano por su cabello; antes de volver a ver los grises ojos de su padre. – Déjame adivinar… fue por esa razón que de pronto decidiste que debería tomar clases extra, ¿no? Esgrima, box, artes marciales y hasta tiro al blanco y arquería… sabías todo eso… - su padre asintió – y también por la misma causa en tu última visita me aconsejaste mantener los ojos bien abiertos, no hacer caso de habladurías y ser más cuidadoso… - el caballero volvió a asentir en silencio.

Ahora estaban más claras ciertas partes de la historia, pero de todos modos seguía sin encajar el repentino alejamiento de Richard.

\- Aun así, sigo sin comprender por qué te alejaste de ese modo… - tenía qué saber, aunque doliera… su padre suspiró… su muchacho merecía una explicación.

\- Fue una especie de acuerdo entre Georgina y yo; ella contaba con el apoyo de tu abuelo para seguir haciéndote la vida miserable, así que mi padre empezó a buscar el modo de mantenerme más ocupado cada vez, y yo consentí en ello pues eso parecía tranquilizar las ansias de venganza absurda de esta mujer contra ti. Fue así que dejé de visitarte; ellos creían que con la ausencia yo dejaría de verte como mi hijo más querido, siempre has sido mi debilidad y con tal de que te dejaran en paz, acepté… ¡no sabes cuánto lamento haberme dejado llevar! Sabía lo que eso te lastimaba pero cobardemente pensé que era el mejor modo de protegerte de ellos… lo siento tanto hijo – bajó la mirada, avergonzado… El gran Duque de Grandchester NUNCA bajaba la mirada… eso lo sabía muy bien su primogénito… - pero siempre seguí cuidándote de lejos, pendiente de ti, por ello te enviaba regalos siempre que podía, sé que con cosas materiales no se suple el amor de un padre, pero… era joven y sin experiencia, creí que… hacía lo correcto… -

Terry procesaba toda la información, callado, sorprendido a medias… sonrió al acordarse de aquélla ocasión en que por primera vez puso en su lugar a esos bravucones con sus propias manos… Su padre pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, pues el ligero brillo de travesura y orgullo que cruzó las serenas y bellas facciones de su hijo lo delataron.

\- Cuando la hermana Gray me llamó para darme una queja, otra vez, por tu comportamiento y me explicó que en esta ocasión habías llegado más lejos dejando en la lona a esos 3 tú solo; la verdad es que no pude sentirme más orgulloso, ¡apenas tenías 9 años y ya eras un experto defendiéndote! – confesó el cano hombre con una sonrisita de lado. – carraspeó un poco.

\- ¡Ja, ja! – Terry no se resistió a soltar una risa, hermosa a los oídos de cualquiera, más a los de su padre que pocas veces había tenido el privilegio de escucharla. – Si hasta trató de convencerte para que ya no tomara esas clases extra-curriculares porque me volvían "violento" -

\- ¡Je, je! Pobre hermana – el señor se contagió de la risa – Imposible olvidar la cara que puso cuando le dejé bien claro que eso no sucedería, y que por el contrario, esperaba que ella estuviera realmente atenta y castigara el comportamiento de esos delincuentes que eran los causantes de todos los líos de los que te había acusado injustamente… -

\- ¡Ja, ja! Cierto… pero fue mejor cuando le dijiste que si seguían culpándome por todo me sacarías del colegio y que se olvidaran de tus generosas contribuciones, ¡casi le da un infarto! –

\- ¡Je, je! Es verdad, se puso lívida del susto… -

\- Al final las clases sirvieron bastante, y… - dudó un poco antes de confesar algo – aunque yo decía odiar todas esas actividades externas, la verdad es que las disfrutaba. –

\- Lo sé, de lo contrario no habrías avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo, aunque claro, tus posteriores escapadas a los bares y peleas callejeras también contribuyeron a incrementar tu… experiencia en "defensa personal" – lo miró con suspicacia.

\- ¿Sabías eso? – el chico había esperado que el duque no estuviese enterado de esas actividades nocturnas suyas, fue bastante ingenuo por lo visto.

\- Siempre he sabido todo Terrence – fue la muy clara respuesta del caballero. – Siempre he estado al pendiente de ti… incluso estoy enterado de cada uno de tus pasos acá en los Estados Unidos. – aprovechó para aclararlo, por si acaso su vástago tenía alguna duda. Se calló y aguardó por la reacción del actor. Esta no tardó en llegar en forma de una penetrante y azul-verde mirada… - Sí, incluso tu "desaparición y escondite" en aquélla ciudad de Mississippi. – otra vez la mirada acusatoria.

\- Se supone que nadie sabía de mi estadía allá –

\- ¡Vamos hijo! Me temo que la amargura que cargabas en el alma te impidió darte cuenta de cualquier cosa que ocurriera más allá de tu nariz… hubo muchos medios de comunicación que estuvieron a punto de revelar tu paradero porque simplemente no te dabas por enterado de que te acechaban. – le regaló una mueca que iba entre el regaño y la autosuficiencia.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Terry se levantó con brusquedad.

\- Lo que escuchaste… ¿Quién crees que se deshizo de todos esos paparazzi que te rondaban para conseguir sus cinco minutos de fama dando a conocer tu suerte y destino? Tú necesitabas estar desaparecido y yo no iba a permitir que nadie obstaculizara eso, hasta que tú mismo estuvieras listo para volver. - El elegante hombre ladeó la cabeza, observando, y esperando.

Terrence comenzaba a frustrarse; él, que se creía totalmente independiente resultó no haber abandonado jamás la sombra del poderoso Duque de Grandchester. La rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de sus sentidos, sentía que había fracasado en su intento por volar con sus propias alas… con las manos en puños entrecerró los ojos apretando los dientes, en un claro intento por no estallar en un berrinche de proporciones épicas. Su padre lo miraba entretenido y preocupado a partes iguales, entendía perfectamente lo que su querido vástago experimentaba en esos instantes, si había una característica que ellos dos compartieran, entre otras, esa era el orgullo…

\- Hijo – lo llamó pausadamente, con voz calma, intentando no lanzarle gasolina al fuego. – No es ninguna vergüenza recibir ayuda algunas veces, y menos si es de tus padres. – intentaría darle una perspectiva diferente - Parte del proceso de madurar es aceptar que no siempre puedes resolverlo todo solo… Pedir ayuda no es malo y menos recibirla Terrence; eso no te hace menos valioso o independiente, sino te hace humilde y engrandece tu alma al alejar de ti la soberbia. Créeme, yo lo aprendí a la mala… – sus aún brillantes ojos destellaron con los amargos recuerdos que sus palabras le trajeron. Una vez casi perdió todo su patrimonio y poder por puro orgullo mal entendido, negándose a solicitar consejos y mucho menos ayuda; hasta que no le quedó más remedio que acudir a la experiencia de su propio padre, quién lo sacó del atolladero, mismo que pudo haber evitado si no hubiese sido tan necio.

\- Siempre estás detrás de mí sacándome de líos o resolviéndomelos… - el marqués se sentía como un mocoso inútil; ya no tenía crispados los puños, pero miraba hacia la pared de enfrente, incapaz de enfrentar sus zafiros a los irises grises del duque. – Tal parece que no puedo lograr nada por mí mismo… - víctima total… Esto sí que molestó al mayor, que se levantó de su cómodo lugar para quedar frente al alto joven y tomarlo de los brazos con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Te estás escuchando Terrence?! ¡No fuiste educado para sentirte la víctima del universo o del destino! – el hombre lanzaba llamas por los ojos, nunca le había gustado la actitud de lástima por sí mismo del rebelde adolescente; y este sujeto que estaba ahora con él parecía que solamente había crecido en estatura, más no en madurez… - El hombre que yo he visto en que te has convertido no es este que está aquí ahora; hasta donde yo sé, has pasado años arreglándotelas solo, no has recibido un solo centavo mío ni de nadie, y el famoso actor Terrence Grandchester se forjó por sus propios medios una carrera meteórica en el teatro. – el caballero hablaba con pasión - Ni Eleanor y mucho menos yo, movimos un solo dedo para que llegaras hasta donde estás; eres el mejor actor de tu generación, eres rico, famoso, tienes una hermosa y maravillosa prometida, y tuviste el coraje y fortaleza suficientes para levantarte de tu caída y también sacudirte culpas que no eran tuyas… ¿De dónde sacas que no puedes lograr nada por ti mismo? – el hombre casi se sentía tentado a darle una buena tunda al muchacho. – ¡Por Dios haces que me dan ganas de darte unos buenos azotes a ver si así reaccionas! – el siempre ecuánime Richard manoteaba bastante molesto, casi que sí lo tomaba del brazo para echarlo sobre sus rodillas y cumplir su amenaza.

El actor lo miró con sorpresa y furia… el duque jamás le puso una mano encima, nunca hizo falta… Respiró profundo y varias veces para tranquilizarse… tuvo que reconocer, muy a pesar de su dolorido orgullo, que su padre tenía toda la razón. Se estaba comportando todavía como el escuincle inmaduro de 15 años que odiaba al mundo en represalia por su soledad, ese que era un malcriado y arrogante para esconder su sensibilidad y alma dulce, ese que tenía miedo de ser lastimado una y otra vez y que sentía que algo muy malo debió hacer para merecer tantas desdichas… ese mocoso engreído que sentía que todos estaban en su contra… sí, ese Terry que se creía una víctima y que buscaba como cobrárselo a la vida… Se suponía que ya había superado esa etapa ¿no? Pero esta dolorosa herida en lo referente a su padre y su pasado había sido ignorada en lugar de intentar sanarla, como el resto.

\- Al final – empezó a hablar con voz trémula, casi en susurros - Nunca dejamos de aprender y crecer… ¿cierto? – y sus zafiros tormentosos se dulcificaron, mostrando destellos de aquél pequeñito que miraba azorado a su padre cuando éste le enseñaba las constelaciones en una noche estrellada en Escocia, sentado entre sus piernas.

El duque sonrió ligeramente antes de terminar de dejar de lado su coraza de seriedad para abrazar a su hijo con emoción. Al principio Terry solamente lo permitió, no atinaba a moverse, aunque tampoco hizo nada por evitar el contacto. Pero cuando su padre le dijo esas palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar de él, _"mi amado Liath… eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, estoy tan orgulloso de ti…"_ rompió en sollozos callados y finalmente rodeó con fuerza el cuerpo de su progenitor…

.

…

.

Un par de horas después, un todavía aturdido castaño llegaba a su departamento después de haber charlado más y cenado con su padre… Tenía que llamarle a Candy y contarle… realmente era novedoso lo que le platicó después de su conversación en el camerino, cuando ya estuvieron más relajados.

Se sentía más ligero. La explicación era lógica: tantos años de cargar ese dolor y abandono en el alma, y ahora que el amor lo tenía más receptivo y maduro, había abierto las puertas de esa cárcel en que él solo se había encerrado y lo estaba dejando ir; despacio, tenía todavía algunas reservas pues su padre le había dejado bastante claro que aún era el Marqués de Grandchester, y que no había nada que hiciera o dijera que pudiese persuadirlo de liberarlo del título, pues él y nadie más que él lo merecía o era más apto para ser el siguiente duque. _"Y que Georgina se retuerza en su tumba si quiere, pero ni Richard Jr. ni Frank heredarán lo que te corresponde a ti por derecho"._ Rodó los ojos ante la perspectiva, él no deseaba ser un estirado y aburrido aristócrata, pero la realidad es que era un noble lo quisiera o no; llevaba la sangre Grandchester en las venas, y en el carácter también por cierto; además el duque lo intentaba convencer de no renegar de su aristocrática cuna y herencia, explicándole que ya no era obligatorio pertenecer a la Cámara de los Lores por ser un duque a menos que así lo deseara él, y entonces tendría que ganarse el derecho a pertenecer por sus propios méritos; _"los tiempos han cambiado Terrence"_ , le había dicho; _"Ahora podrías usar tu futuro ducado e influencia mediática para hacer tu parte en mejorar el mundo, ni siquiera tienes que dejar el teatro hasta que tú así lo quieras"_ ; tal vez, sólo tal vez, eso era lo que lo estaba motivando a seguir siendo el Marqués de Grandchester…

\- Pues eso no suena mal Terry… - le decía su rubia prometida cuando le contaba esa parte de la historia. Estaban en una video llamada de Skype, y él podía ver a la chica recargada en el respaldo de la cama, los rizos levantados en un chongo alto y su blusa de pijama de manga corta y diseño de lunas en la tela. Tenían ambos sus respectivas laptops en las piernas; pues él estaba en el sofá de la pequeña sala, y se acompañaba de un té.

\- Tal vez eso no suene mal, pero Richard me ha dicho que también le gustaría que me haga cargo de sus negocios cuando decida retirarse… - se quejaba evidentemente incómodo, dando un sorbo a su taza.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Siempre fuiste bueno en todo lo que te proponías; me acuerdo que cuando por fin asistías a clases, todos se quedaban asombrados de que estuvieras al corriente pues normalmente te la pasabas vagabundeando. – Decía la chica orgullosa. – Además, siempre fuiste muy astuto y estás un paso adelante de todos – agregó ella con sonrisa enamorada. Terry sonrió al darse cuenta de la devoción que su novia le profesaba, amén de darse cuenta de que bien que lo tenía checadito cuando estudiaban en Londres.

\- Así que estabas al tanto de cada uno de mis movimientos ¿eh pecosa acosadora? – le guiñó un ojo ladino.

\- ¿Eh?... No, yo no… - y la enfermera no supo qué más decir, pues el pez por su boca muere… se sonrojó con fuerza y mirando hacia arriba lo único que le quedó fue encogerse de hombros y reír atolondrada.

\- Ya decía yo que no podías resistirte tanto a mí como pretendías ¡ja, ja, ja! – Dijo el muy ufano; provocando una mueca "ofendida" en la rubia.

\- Bueno ya, ese no es el tema – puntualizó ella para zafarse de las burlas de su Romeo. – Mejor cuéntame qué más te dijo tu papá. – y se acomodó mejor, antes de dar una buena mordida a una manzana.

\- Pues eso… y también me informó cómo sucedieron las cosas con las Marlowe, ¡eso sí que me hubiera gustado verlo ja, ja! – Se regocijó el marqués, quien estaba bastante satisfecho con ese tema.

.

.

 _** Flashback **_

\- ¿De verdad? – Terry estaba sorprendido de lo que su padre le acababa de decir, sobre todo por la manera en que se lo informó: muy expresivo y sonriente.

\- Yo no miento Terrence, sinceramente no comprendo cómo pudiste soportar a esas dos tanto tiempo… ¡esa señora es una horrible persona! – dijo señalando al frente con el tenedor con el que acababa de cortar un trozo de su bife.

\- Dímelo a mí – suspiró el menor dando un sorbo a su copa de tinto.

\- Por cierto, fue muy cómica la cara que pusieron cuando les corroboré lo que tú ya les habías dicho antes, que si intentaban obtener algo a través mío, les iría peor ¡ja, ja, ja! No debería decir esto, pero fue un verdadero placer sacártelas de encima Terry –

\- Me hubiera gustado ver eso… - concedió el actor, con una ligera y burlesca sonrisa jugando en su hermosa boca.

\- Y esa chica Dios mío… hijo, me siento tan mal por no haber estado a tu lado para aconsejarte cuando todo eso sucedió… Susana aparenta ser muy dulce y sumisa, pero es que sí era bastante evidente el despiadado chantaje emocional al que te sometió, junto con su madre… - los ojos del caballero se ensombrecieron un momento. – De hecho… quiero pedirte perdón también por haber sido tan frío contigo tanto tiempo, y por no haberte prestado mi ayuda para Candice cuando me lo pediste. – Richard dejó sus cubiertos en el plato y después de limpiarse las comisuras de los labios con un elegante gesto, imitó a su hijo bebiendo un poco de su vino, pero solo para controlar su voz, que de pronto había decidido tomarse unos segundos de relax y se negó a salir con claridad.

Terry tomó aire y observó el semblante de su progenitor. Tenía algunas líneas de expresión rodeando sus ojos y labios, producto de la siempre severa expresión que solía tener; se veía obviamente mayor, pero al mismo tiempo se conservaba fuerte y vigoroso, parecía saludable y el hecho de que usara bastón era temporal; esto debido a una caída que tuvo mientras jugaba polo. A pesar de que tenía signos de cansancio, también parecía haber recuperado un poco de aquél brillo que el castaño siempre le percibía cuando era un niño… parecía ser debido a que el peso de la culpa que cargaba respecto a él, empezaba a ceder un poco su presión. Sin embargo, tenían pendiente justamente lo que el hombre acababa de mencionar; aunque para Terrence eso empezaba a carecer de relevancia.

\- Eso ya no tiene importancia padre, así fuiste educado tú ¿no es cierto? – habló lentamente, pensando cada palabra antes de emitirla. – Las cosas son como debieron ser, de lo contrario no estaríamos ahora donde estamos. – El ojiazul tomó aire. – Quiero decir, que si me hubieses ayudado a proteger a Candy en aquélla ocasión, yo me hubiese quedado en el colegio y no hubiera hecho nada por realizar mi sueño, no habría forzado a mis alas a volar. Del mismo modo, en caso de haber estado tú para aconsejarme cuando ocurrió el accidente de Susana, por supuesto que nunca habría conocido mis límites, pues en mi inmensa arrogancia creí que podía enfrentar cualquier cosa por mi cuenta y que además estaba en lo correcto al actuar como lo hice, estaba ciego de ego, culpa y honor mal entendido… y tampoco hubiera sabido qué tan bajo puedo caer si lo permito, pero tampoco hubiese tenido modo de saber que también soy capaz de levantarme de mis caídas y reinventarme, como tú mismo dijiste hace rato… athair***… - cuando volvió a llamarlo de ese modo, como cuando tenía 6 años, sintió que por fin las cadenas de su amargo dolor se rompían… - Lo que sucedió era lo único que podía haber sucedido… esto nos ha dado grandes lecciones a ambos, más a mí… - y con una sincera sonrisa que caló en lo más profundo en el duque, le agradeció – gracias papá… -

\- Hijo… - Richard estaba emocionado y orgulloso de su retoño a partes iguales y así lo demostró en su franca sonrisa. Su hijo sí que había madurado, no solamente reconocía sus errores y aprendía de ellos, si no que estaba aprendiendo a dejar de lado el orgullo desmedido, y sobre todo a perdonar y perdonarse a sí mismo…

 _**Fin del flashback**_

 _._

 _._

Candy estaba llorando de emoción, abrazando (más bien estrujando) un tigre de peluche que su novio le regalara cuando supo que ella solía referirse a él como "tiger" en los tiempos del colegio, en referencia al sonido que se obtenía al leer sus iniciales T.G.

\- ¡Terry eso fue maravilloso! Estoy tan contenta de que hayas hablado con él y hayan hecho las paces. –Hablaba medio moqueando por el llanto de emoción que la anegaba.

Esto hizo sonreír al británico, que para ser honesto consigo mismo, también sentía que ahora su corazón empezaba a estar completo.

\- Sí… ahora estamos mucho mejor, y me temo que muy posiblemente no podré negarme realmente a sucederlo en el ducado – la rubia abrió la boca para decir algo - pero lo de los negocios todavía está en veremos. – Se apresuró él a detener el argumento que estaba seguro Candy ya estaba preparando para convencerlo. Ella cerró la boca y no dijo nada al respecto, después de todo también estaban los medios hermanos de Terrence, ellos bien podían encargarse de las empresas.

Sin la influencia de la terrible duquesa, quien falleciera un par de años atrás víctima de cáncer de hígado; los jóvenes habían tenido que aprender a arreglárselas solos sin que nadie les ayudara a salir de los líos en que se metían por caprichosos e inmaduros, pues ellos sí que montaban enredos monumentales y ridículos, y tuvieron que aguantar la dura mano de su padre para corregirlos de sus muy mimadas vidas. Después, cuando supieron que el "bastardo" no lo era realmente, comprendieron que su madre había sido realmente injusta con él pues no tenía culpa de nada, y aunque no le tenían especial cariño ya que no convivieron demasiado, por lo menos no le tenían ya ese rencor infundado que su madre les inculcó.

\- ¿Tu padre estará en la boda verdad? – quiso confirmar Candy, pues de hecho las invitaciones ya se estaban haciendo llegar a los invitados; y ella, sin avisarle ni a Terry ni a su suegra, había enviado una invitación al duque. El siempre eficiente George Johnson le había conseguido la dirección, y junto a la participación, ella envió una carta al caballero explicándole que deseaba de todo corazón que estuviese presente en su enlace, ya que estaba segura de que su hijo lo extrañaba y que solamente era necesario que hablaran. Ella no sabía en ese momento que Richard Grandchester ya estaba planeando ir a NY, y su carta llegó mientras él se encontraba en dicha ciudad. Cuando la señorita Pemberton le informó a su jefe de la correspondencia, el nombre de la carta le llamó la atención, así que le pidió a Claire que le escaneara el documento y se lo hiciera llegar a la brevedad… cuando lo recibió y supo el contenido, no pudo si no sonreír satisfecho de que su hijo finalmente fuera a ser realmente feliz, al lado de esa chica, que era justamente lo que su muchacho necesitaba y merecía.

\- Si no lo invitamos creo que el duque no me lo perdonaría nunca pecas. – sonrió divertido el castaño.

\- ¿Se quedará aquí hasta ese día? –

\- No, debe volver a Londres, pero me ha prometido que no faltará. – se quedó pensativo un instante, antes de añadir. – Lo he invitado personalmente aunque sin papel de por medio, supongo que no hace falta… - meditó. Pero al mirar la expresión de la rubia, supo de inmediato que había algo que él desconocía - ¿Candy? –

\- ¿Dime amor? – preguntó con tal dulzura ella, que las sospechas del ojiazul incrementaron.

\- ¿Qué tramas? – entrecerró los ojitos - O mejor dicho ¿qué hiciste que tienes esa mirada? –

\- ¿Qué mirada? – ella insistía en fingir demencia. Su prometido solamente arqueó la ceja y cruzó los brazos, clara señal de que esperaba una respuesta creíble y una buena explicación. – Ok… bueno es que yo… no sabía que tu padre venía para acá y menos que te buscaría, así que por mi cuenta envié una invitación hace una semana más o menos… George me consiguió la dirección – abrazó más a su peluche y se encogió de hombros, como si fuera una niña pescada en una travesura.

Terrence suspiró hondo y solamente negó con la cabeza, resignado, su pecosa nunca cambiaría… pero bueno, por ser como era es que la amaba con toda su alma…

\- Eres una mona entrometida ¿sabías? – cuestionó divertido, ella solamente le sacó la lengua; al final, todo había salido de maravilla.

Los ex rebeldes se despidieron de su larga charla, prometiendo llamarse al día siguiente… Candy tenía un montón de cosas por hacer y Terry vería nuevamente a su padre, trataría de convencerlo de acercarse a Eleanor…

.

…

.

Después de la luna de miel, cuando Terry y Candy llegaron finalmente a su departamento y tal como el duque les había informado; les esperaba en el buzón un sobre con los sellos del ducado de Grandchester, dirigido a la Sra. Candice Grandchester… ella lo tomó sin demora y al abrirlo y verificar su contenido se llevó la mano libre a la boca, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder… Eran las escrituras y el título de propiedad de la villa de Escocia en la que pasaron aquél maravilloso verano, cuando descubrió a su Terry dorado… las propiedades estaban a nombre de Terrence Graham Grandchester, pero otorgaba el usufructo a ella; de modo que Terry no podía realmente disponer de su propiedad sin la expresa autorización de su esposa. Esto es, el marqués era el dueño de la villa, pero no podía negarse a recibirla, ni venderla ni devolverla ni moverle siquiera un mueble de lugar si Candy no lo autorizaba. Por supuesto el actor casi puso el grito en el cielo; una cosa era haberse reconciliado con el duque y estar en camino de reconstruir su relación, y otra muy distinta era seguir recibiendo beneficios y obsequios de su parte… Claro que la rubia estaba fascinada con el más que generoso detalle e ignorando olímpicamente las protestas del orgulloso de su marido, le llamó directamente a su suegro para agradecerle. Que por supuesto que estaban mucho más que encantados, que mil gracias por su generosidad, que claro que estaba invitado a visitarlos cuando deseara en NY, y que ellos irían a verlo tan pronto Terry tuviese tiempo libre después de la temporada de teatro. Que sin dudarlo irían en una segunda luna de miel a su villa y sabe qué tantas cosas más…

El pobre castaño rodaba los ojos y bufaba; solito, allá recargado en una pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados… no admitiría por nada del mundo (al menos no de momento), lo muy emocionado que estaba… ya después, cuando viajaran a Londres, pasaría varias tardes charlando con Richard como hacían antaño, como hubiera deseado en su adolescencia, como sería de ahora en adelante…

El duque y el marqués finalmente volvían a ser padre e hijo…

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

*Liath: Azul en gaélico escocés. Color del cielo sin nubes o del mar profundo, entre el verde y el violeta en el espectro visible, y uno de los colores primarios aditivos para la luz transmitida; el color que se obtiene al sustraer rojo y verde de la luz blanca usando filtros magenta y cian.

Un color que incluye no solo el azul sino también los tintos del verde-azul, e incluso en algunas civilizaciones, el verde.

**En algunos sitios de la web se dice que en Reino Unido la mayoría de edad es a los 21 años cumplidos, y en otros menciona que es a los 18; no me fue posible confirmar ninguna de las dos por falta de tiempo y ganas de indagar más a fondo la verdad :-P pero para fines prácticos en este fic, lo dejé en 18. Obviamente lo considero en términos británicos porque nuestro héroe allá residió la mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia, y porque allá es donde vive el duque.

Athair*** padre, en gaélico escocés.

.

.

Ok... espero que no lo hayan odiado... el siguiente y ultimo shot de estas crónicas (sí, al final serán tres y no dos x.X ) lo traeré próximamente, no taan pronto pero sí habrá una tercera crónica; gracias por estar aquí y seguir mis locuras. Y por cierto, no narré demasiado del encuentro de Richard con las Marlowe porque ya tuvimos demasiado de esas dos y la verdad es que no merecen tanto tiempo ni atención¡je, je! Por cierto Gissa, hice un pequeño cambio en el tema de ese par que seguro notarás y espero te alegre ¡je, je! ;-)

.

.

.

 **Guest 1:** ¡Gracias! Ojalá te guste también la segunda n.n

.

 **Feliz64:** Me alegra que te gustara; créeme, para mí ellos siempre se van a merecer toda la felicidad del mundo, ¡gracias a ti por leer y comentar!

.

 **Sandy Sánchez:** ¡Amigaaa! Tú siempre con tus hermosos comentarios me alegras el día, la semana y demás ¡je, je! Me hace feliz que te haya gustado en serio… de pronto sentí que se me había pasado la mano con las descripciones y demás, pero es que yo deseaba que ustedes pudieran imaginarse todo tal como yo lo tengo en la cabeza, ojalá lo haya logrado… Ah lo azul en los zapatos de Candy ¡je, je! La verdad me piratée la idea de una foto de Pinterest ¡ja, ja! Pero también me apreció de lo más original n.n Y la coreografía, pues Black Velvet era la mejor ¿no? Por cierto, ¡la chica Letellier claro que está fascinada con el novio! ¿Quién no? ¡ja, ja! Camus no es celoso y conoce a su chica perfectamente, sabe que ella es así con la gente a la que quiere de verdad, así que no se hace dramas por eso ;-) Huy la noche de bodas o.O me acuerdo y hasta yo siento que probé al novio ¡ja, ja! ¡Qué calor! Cierto, Candy suertudota… Yo te agradezco a ti tu tiempo para leer hermosa, para comentar (tres veces ¡je, je!) y por tu apoyo incondicional; en serio es muy valioso para mí, además me animas a seguir escribiendo y hacerlo de la mejor forma posible. Gracias en serio por tu amistad, ya te traje una segunda crónica, ojalá no te de sueño ¡ja, ja! Cuídate también amiga linda, nos seguimos comunicando.

.

 **Guest 2:** ¡Muchísimas gracias a ti! Me encanta que te haya gustado tanto, me regalas motivos para sonreír e intentar escribir cosas lindas para ellos y para ustedes. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** ¡Gracias hermosa! Qué feliz me hace que esta boda te haya gustado tanto, sinceramente yo deseaba algo muy especial para ellos pero tenía el temor de que fuera demasiado descriptiva o dulce, pero me encanta saber que logré mi objetivo de que pudieras imaginarte todo lo escrito, así como yo lo tenía en la cabeza. Que bonito que te gustaran esos detalles, y sí Annie y Patty evolucionaron y se convirtieron en las amigas que la pecosa necesitaba realmente ;-)  
¡Qué bien que te gustara la participación del bellísimo Camus! ¿Verdad que es una maravilla de chico? Yo lo adoro… tanto como a Terry ¡je, je! Anda esa fotógrafa es el sueño de las novias yo creo, no tanto de los novios celosos de su privacidad como nuestro Romeo, ¿pero qué le hacía el pobre? ¡Ja, ja! Al final agradeció tener todos esos recuerdos, y mira le pediré a Patty los datos de la fotógrafa, a ver si me los comparte para ti ;-) También creo que fue toda una revelación que la rubia pueda bailar de ese modo, le pregunté a Terry qué opinaba y el suertudo seguía en shock y ni me pudo contestar ¡ja, ja! Y sí, esa Letellier tiene chispazos de inspiración ¡ji, ji! Y que lindo que te gustara la noche de bodas, creo que a ellos les gustó más, espero :-P Gracias nuevamente linda, ya te traje el segundo shot de estas crónicas, espero que te agrade y no te aburras o algo. ¿Verdad que Camus luce magnífico en esa imagen? Tengo montones de él ¡ja, ja! Cuando gustes te comparto algunas. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Guest 3:** ¡Hola! ¡Ja, ja! No te preocupes, igual sé que tanto detalle pudo ser algo cargante para algunas personas, pero me alegra que al final justamente los detalles de la noche de bodas te hayan gustado y convencido n.n y no te fijes por la palabra empleada, al contrario mil gracias por lo efusiva, eso significa que vale el esfuerzo n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Nally Graham:** Hola señorita, ¡qué bueno que te gustara! Y me alegra que te agradara que fuera tan descriptivo, temía que se aburrieran ¡je, je! ¿Verdad que te gustó el vestido? Me encanta que lograra describirlo lo más parecido posible al que vi; lo malo es que FF no permite compartir links, me hubiese gustado que todas lo vieran n.n. Qué genial que logré hacer que te lo imaginaras, y pues si lo deseas para ti nada más dime y te paso los links de las fotos del vestido y anillos ¡je, je! Ya te traje el segundo shot, ojalá te agrade también. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Guest 4:** ¡Je, je! Seee… Terry es un goloso de primera ¿pero verdad que se merece ser feliz? Y La pecas igual, que ni del rogar se hizo ¡ja, ja! Que genial que te gustara, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Gissa A. Graham:** ¡Mil gracias amiga hermosa! Soy tan feliz de que te gustara… en verdad. Y mejor todavía que opines igual que nuestro bombón, que efectivamente sucumbió al hechizo de Black Velvet y se llevó de volada a Candy de ahí ¡ja, ja! ¿Verdad que sí se merecían algo así? Yo creo que ya les toca ser absolutamente felices, y apasionados :-D ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ese Terry y sus apodos, me gusta que te causara gracia el de la Letellier, ¡Se le ocurre cada cosa a ese guapo! Gracias a ti como siempre por el apoyo preciosa, sabes lo mucho que lo valoro y que te quiero un montón. ¡Cuídate te envío besos y abrazos!

.

 **Ster star:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n

.

 **AlexaPQ:** ¡Preciosa muchas gracias! Soy feliz de que te haya gustado también, ya sabes, cuando quieras y puedas ;-) en verdad me siento muy honrada de saber que te sentiste parte de la historia, es maravilloso para mí lograr que te sumergieras en ella, que formaras parte de la felicidad de esa entrañable amiga y del maravilloso Terry (no te apures, creo que todas queremos mucho a la pecas pues le prestamos al divino Terrence ¡ja, ja!). Que alegría poder dejar a Stear vivo y que te alegre a ti también, mil gracias por tu tiempo hermosa, soy feliz de que lo seas tú y ellos; y pues gracias por la deferencia de permitirme tener ahí a mi otro amor que es Camus ¡je, je! Adoro verlos juntos, se me sale la baba de hecho ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡Ah esa Letellier tan ocurrente! Pero totalmente cierto lo que dijo, ¿verdad que nada se compara con la belleza de Terry? ¡Mil gracias por leer linda! Cuídate mucho te envío un gran abrazo.

.

 **Guest 5:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegra que te gustara ¡Saludos!

.

.

Queridas/os Guests... sería un placer para mí poder saludarles usando su nombre, por lo que si me vuelven a regalar un review las invito a compartirlo conmigo, es que llamarles "Guest 1, 2..." etc. no es tan personal como me gustaría; ojalá se animen ;-)

.

¡Gracias de nuevo, nos leemos pronto!

.

.

.

4 de septiembre de 2017

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


End file.
